Hello Old Life
by ForestRaider
Summary: Dean goes to Military school, and when he graduates and comes home his family realizes the young boy they sent off is much different now. (Monsters exist but Dean is the only hunter.)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dean goes to Military school, and when he graduates and comes home, his family realizes the young boy they sent off is much different now.

Chapter 1:

The ticking from the clock on the wall just didn't stop! It started to annoy Sam so much that his eyebrow twitched, and he considered grabbing it and smashing it on the ground.

His father seemed to be in the same boat. He was staring at it and his eyes darkened every time the minute hand finally made it's stiff movement. John actually started to stand, when Mary put a strong hand on his knee and sat him back down.

"No." She said calmly and put her other hand on Sam's knee. She was sitting in the middle of them so she did this easily.

If anybody could control the male Winchester's, it was Mary Winchester herself.

Although.. That's not completely true. There was one male Winchester that she couldn't control.

Dean Winchester. He was a happy boy and everything, his heart was true, but his actions were not.

It started off with him stealing money from kids so he could buy Sam a new skateboard when their parents refused to. Then it would go to spray paint on the walls when his teachers told him to show them a new way to do art.

And then finally, Dean would backtalk his parents.

They didn't know why it had started. Honestly, when Dean was a child, he was always "follow the leader and don't ask questions."

Now it's more "shoot the leader in the back and fuck everything."

John had enough of that when he kept seeing Mary burst into tears at Dean's foul language and attitude. Of course, with Dean's decline in interest in Mary and John's wishes, his grades went down too. Suddenly he went from a straight A kid, to a kid that literally did everything to make sure he was one percent over failing. Just passing.

So the family had finally resorted to the one thing they never wanted.

Military school. Bootcamp. School for troubled teens. Whatever it's called today, that's where Dean went. And Dean went kicking and screaming. Sam was practically the same though. He constantly fought against his parents to keep Dean home, since he strongly believed Dean just "needed time."

They had sent Dean away, and used to send mail daily, but never received anything in return.

When they went to visit, Dean refused to see them, and got them kicked off of school grounds every time for stating "I don't know them. Get them out."

They simply gave up, and waited for the eldest son to return home.

Now he has graduated at the age of eighteen, and his report card was sent in to John's email. When he showed Mary, she instantly exploded into tears.

Straight A's, but all of them had S's beside. Which stood for "Satisfactory." With each comment each teacher gave, they all said his studies were superb, but his attitude just wasn't there. He barely spoke, and the only time he did was when he was picked by the teacher. He was polite of course, but quiet.

It mystified the Winchester's. When was Dean ever quiet? The Dean they knew never shut up. Even when he was in deep trouble, every question was met with a snarky reply that just got him in deeper shit.

It almost scared them. What was Dean like now?

They were soon going to find out. They were sitting in the office at Dean's school, awaiting for Dean to come to them so they could all be reunited as a happy family, and go home. From what the Principal said, Dean had scored a fullride even.

Now they waited. With that stupid fucking clock.

Sam didn't even know what to expect. Dean had stopped texting him secretly, and cut off all his ties from everybody. It had scared Sam. It actually made him believe his brother was dead. He had instantly ran into his father's arm screaming and crying at the thought, and John was bewildered and terrified that his son had suddenly burst into tears.

When Sam had tried to explain, all that had come out was cut sentences that made no sense, so finally after a hour of comforting from Mary, Sam had finally told them.

They were a bit upset that Dean didn't talk to his parents, but they were happy he at least spoke to his brother, but they were worried about Dean as well. Why would he suddenly stop talking all at once? They even looked at the conversation, and noticed he had stopped in the middle of a sentence.

But John and Mary just told Sam that he needed to focus on his work.

So Sam stopped texting Dean after sending twenty messages with no response, and awaited for this day to be reunited with his older brother.

Now Sam fidgeted in his seat.

Was Dean still that awesome big brother? Would he still do those awesome things that made Sam adore him so much?

They were all pulled from their thoughts when a door opened from behind. The three Winchester's looked to see the Principal standing there.

"Dean is all packed. He's waiting outside." The Principal gave an obvious fake smile and stepped out and led the Winchester's to the door.

When they all got outside, they all saw a tall man, that didn't look like he belonged in a school. In fact, he looked at least halfway through his twenties already.

When the male turned when he heard the door open, Mary instantly knew it was Dean. His green eyes were the exact same, and his features didn't look too different from when they sent him away four years ago.

Dean just stood there and stared at them with cold, and blank green eyes.

John wasn't sure what he was expecting. He secretly hoped even that Dean would run into his arms, overjoyed that his family was here. He also expected that Dean would give angry responses, or say something.

Instead, Dean stood there, his face devoid of emotion. He had his bag beside him, and John noticed he wasn't taking much. Just a duffle bag..

He didn't want anymore awkward silences though. He let a smile slip onto his face as he walked over to his eldest.

"Good to see you Dean. You've shaped up well." He said as he hugged his son. He wasn't lying though. He could feel the pure muscle under his arms. He was just hurt when Dean didn't hug back, and still remained silent. Mary joined him and smiled as she rubbed her eyes softly.

"Hello Dean. I hope you're ready to come home. Tonight we're having your favorite stew and pie." She said and hoped that would've elected an emotion onto his face, but Dean numbly nodded, and started walking towards the Impala.

The three Winchester's stared at a loss after the eldest son. Since when did Dean ever walk away silently?

Sam was ready to burst into tears. This is the first time seeing him in four years, and he doesn't even look at him!

John rested a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder and gave a weak smile.

As Dean was putting his bag into the trunk, he lifted his head to make sure his parents weren't watching.

He slowly pulled out a small bag, that was tinier than his fist.

"Damn I forgot to get rid of this.. Stupid witch." He muttered as he grabbed his lighter from his coat pocket.

As he was turned away, Mary had walked up and spotted the lighter and paused.

She had to wonder, had Dean taken up smoking?

Trying her best to smile brightly, she interrupted his activities by making herself known.

"Tonight, we can even watch a movie, Dean." She said, and Dean immediately shoved the two objects deep into his pockets and turned to her. His gaze seemed innocent enough, but Mary knew better when it came to her son.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Dean was already heading for the door to the Impala, and climbing inside. Trying to feign her hurt, Mary felt a gentle, large hand on her shoulder and she leaned into John.

"Just give him time Mary.. He'll warm up to us soon.." John said and Mary knew Sam was also snuggling up to John's side.

"I know I just.." Mary broke herself off, and instead shook her head and headed to the passenger seat door.

"Let's just go." She mumbled and got in. She glanced behind her at Dean, who made it his mission to not meet anybody's eyes.

Sam climbed in beside Dean, and smiled at him. He could finally talk to Dean!

"Hey Dean." He said, and Dean slowly rose his eyes to his younger brother, and gave a discreet nod before he looked back at the floor as if it was paved with gold.

Sam swallowed loudly, and turned away. Dean could feel the hurt coming off him, and he hated the fact that he could so easily hurt his little brother, but he couldn't become attached. Nor could they with him. God knows when he won't be returning to dinner every night after all.

He stared blankly out the window as John ignited the engine. He felt the nostalgia when he heard the Impala roar, but he tried to ignore it.

Ignoring it was a losing battle from the start however. He could never ignore his baby.

So he made a small sweep of the Impala with his eyes to check if everything was still the same as when he left.

Initials in the side. Check.

Small green army guy stuck in the ashtray. Check.

Legos stuck in the heating vents. Check.

As he saw none of them were touched, he let a smile grace his lips for a second, feeling relieved. He let the smile rub off his face almost as soon as it appeared, and he went back to being neutral.

John caught the smile however, and felt an odd sense of relief. Good, his son could still feel happiness.

It took far too long to get home, but when they did, the space was so tense it could be slashed easily with a knife, and every Winchester got out of the car almost as soon as the doors were unlocked.

Dean hurriedly grabbed his bag from the trunk before he took a longing glance at his home. The home that he hadn't returned to in four years.

Letting nearly a sigh grace his lips, he let Mary unlock the door to the house before he went inside. He gave back his house key the day he was leaving for military school. He spotted his old key still sitting in the small bowl by the entrance, in the exact same place he left it last.

He let his eyes roam the rooms, and realized not much has changed. Except for the fact that Sam didn't have toys everywhere since he grew out of that period.

Dean suddenly felt the somber feeling. Sam hadn't even been ten when he left. He wasn't there to greet Sam into his first decade of being alive.

He bit his lip, and instead distracted himself by looking at more things, as if they belonged in a museum.

He felt the three pairs of eyes watching him, but he decided to just ignore them.

Mary and John watched from the entrance, and sadly watched Dean rediscover everything. Sam watched from behind them at the stairs.

Finally, Dean knew he had enough, and he also promised to make a call as soon as he got home.

As he found his room upstairs, he closed the door behind him and immediately salted it.

He didn't give his room more than a sweeping glance, almost sad that all of his fourteen year old stuff was here. It wasn't even touched either. He could see the layer of dust on everything.

He tossed his bag onto his bed, and sat on it as he brought his hands together and pressed them against his chin.

"O' totally amazing Cas, I call on you to get your feathery ass over here."

In almost two seconds or less, there was a distinct sound of wings beating, and the sound of a landing.

A tall man that looked a couple years older than Dean landed in front of him. His tan trench coat was still the same, and his hair was still sticking up in places. Dean was almost annoyed. He wanted a little change. In fact, it was like he never left the Winchester household. Except for the fact everyone was older.

Except Cas. He never changed.

"Hello Dean." He greeted in his normal, mostly blank tone. The other grinned, happy to see his best friend in one piece.

He offered a hug, and the man awkwardly hugged back at first, before he relaxed.

"Hey Cas."

"How are things around here?" Dean asked as he gave a final pat to his shoulder and sat back down on his bed.

"Well.. It's mostly quiet. I detected a demon possession nearby however." Castiel reported, and Dean's eyes twinkled with interest.

"Just one demon?" He asked as he leaned forward slightly in excitement.

"I think so." Castiel said and narrowed his eyes.

"Does your family know you're a hunter?" He asked, and didn't like the answer Dean gave him.

"Nah. They don't need the trouble in their perfect lives." Dean almost sneered, and Cas frowned.

"Your family loves you, Dean." He said, and the human shrugged.

"Does it matter? I just don't want them involved." He said as he went over to his bag and pulled out a couple things. A shotgun, a flask of holy water, some clips and bullets, and a knife. He threw them onto his bed before he reached behind him and pulled out his .45 from the back of his jeans.

Cas hated watching Dean get ready. It was always sad to see a normal man, who had the chance to do so much more with his life, do something as dangerous and suicidal like going to war. He practically was really, but he was the only soldier against millions.

Or.. Not completely true. Castiel would always have his back, no matter what.

"You don't have to stick around if you don't want to, Cas. It'll be an easy exorcism." Dean said as he grabbed his journal that had the exorcism in it.

"Yes but.. I want to help you." Castiel said and looked around his room, to occupy his time from watching Dean get ready.

He noticed in the pictures that were framed and on the wall, was that Dean was in a lot of them, but he was with his family, and he was happy.

"When was this photo taken?" Cas asked as he pointed at a picture of Dean with Sam beside him. They were both awkwardly standing in front of a field, and behind them, Cas could see people running and playing.

Dean looked up, and his eyes softened at the picture.

"That was when Sammy was trying out for the pee-wee soccer team. He got in, but Sam didn't really want to do it." Dean's green eyes filled with laughter for a moment, before he returned to loading his shotgun and begun to sharpen his knife on whetstone.

"Do you two get along?" Cas asked, and Dean paused.

"We used to." He said, quieter this time and Cas frowned.

"Doesn't he still love you?" He questioned him, curious.

"I dunno.. I just can't let him get close. So if I have to distance myself, then I will." Dean said as he threw his extra weapons under his bed and made they were covered before he put the things he needed into his bag.

"Dean.." Castiel tried, but Dean had closed himself off quickly, and dropped his bag onto the floor.

"Alright I'll get out of the house at eight. I'll pray to you when I'm outside." Dean said quickly, and Castiel paused, before he reluctantly nodded.

"I'll see you tonight then." Cas said, before he disappeared.

Dean stood there for a couple seconds longer, before he went to go look at the objects in his room.

He had a couple trophies on his dresser, but he could see they clearly needed a dusting. Same with most of his photographs.

As Dean went to go lay on his bed and sleep for a little, he heard something outside his door, and with his trained hunter senses, he carefully and quickly went to the door silently. He pressed his ear against it, and slowly pulled his fully loaded .45 from his pants and slowly opened the door, keeping the gun hidden.

He didn't see anyone, so he suspected someone must've been walking by or something.

Dean closed his door and reapplied the salt line, and slowly approached the bed.

He remembered suddenly when his parents would tuck him in. Would give him kisses, and wish him good night.

It was hard, but Dean forced the thought from his mind, and it felt him feeling cold and angry. He didn't want that anymore. He didn't want their love. They betrayed him, and sent his life into a crash course of events.

As he rested on his bed, he crossed his arms behind his head, and stared at the popcorn ceiling for a couple moments, before he closed his eyes and let his nightmares plague his dreams.

Little did Dean know, someone was listening in on him for a while.

"Dean?" Mary nervously knocked on the door, and got more concerned when there was no answer. She opened the door to reveal a dark room. She saw her eldest sleeping in his bed, and she smiled softly. She didn't want to wake him up, but she also wanted Dean to eat dinner with his family and feel welcome.

She said his name again, but nearly silent snores answered her. She approached him more, but froze when she heard a groan.

"N..Noo.." His voice was deep, and she realized this was the first time hearing his eighteen year old voice.

"Dean?" She tried again as he started to struggle in his sleep. She noticed that he was getting tangled up quickly in his blankets, which was making him start to panic.

"Dean." She repeated, louder this time and gave up on the silent approach. She went to her son's side and shook his shoulder. Instantly, his eyes snapped open and grabbed her wrist in a bone-crushing grip. She winced, and tried to pull back, but Dean's grip stayed true until he realized who he was hurting.

He let go and edged away from her, and looked around the room quickly, eyes suspicious and sharp. It almost made her heart break. Why would Dean need to be paranoid?

She cleared her throat, and pushed back her troubles as best as she could.

"Hey Dean.. Dinner is ready." She spoke weakly, and mentally kicked herself at how nervous she sounded.

Dean studied her, and felt guilty at how he reacted to her wake-up call, but usually, his fast instincts were what kept him alive.

The teen stood up and stretched, hearing bones and muscles pop loudly, and he squinted for a moment. He glanced at the clock and read it was seven. Good, one hour before he's going hunting.

He followed Mary down the stairs and into the kitchen area, where his family were grabbing their plates and putting food on their plates.

Dean awkwardly walked into the room, and waited for John and Sam to leave before he grabbed his plate from the cupboard, and grabbed some stew from the pot.

His stomach growled, and he stared at his stew hungrily. Even though he was pissed at his family, and was trying to stay distant, he could never hate his mother's cooking. She put the capital Y in Yum.

He grabbed his fork and knife, and followed Mary to the dining area. Sam and John were already eating, but while they did, they were arguing. Without a word, Mary smacked them both over their heads with her palm. With one look at her fiery gaze the two Winchester's calmed down.

Dean snickered internally, but kept his facade calm and cool, and sat down at the table.

Silence drowned out the atmosphere..

It was too much silence, and Dean found himself finding it hard to swallow his food. John seemed to be having a similar case, because he got up and grabbed a glass of water.

"So Dean.. Do you have anything to say about your school?" Mary said, but all Dean heard was _"how was the last four years of your life?"_

Dean looked up and looked between Sam and Mary quickly, and felt John's presence returning to the room, and he felt uncomfortable with the attention on him. So he shrugged and stuffed his face full of potato.

"So we heard you got a fullride." John tried, and Dean winced. He really didn't want to talk about that.. He already planned on not going.

Dean just shrugged again, and he could tell he was trying his parents patience, but he knew it was better if they didn't love him. It'd be easier for them to say goodbye to him. Either way, Dean wasn't going to be around here for much longer. Once he can buy his own car, he's out of there. And if death comes first, well then he's going to be gone anyway.

"Dean who was that guy in your room before?" Sam spoke to Dean for the first time since they were in the car, and everybody stopped and looked at Sam. Dean, having a slightly different expression on his face than his parents.

"What are you talking about, Sam?" John asked, and looked at Dean, wondering what in the world his youngest was talking about.

Dean tried to silence Sam with a dark look, but the youngest was unfazed.

"There was a guy talking to Dean in his room. They were talking about hunting and-" Sam broke off when Dean shot up and out of the room. The three remaining Winchester's were stunned at Dean's reaction, and Mary and John looked at Sam.

"Sam, what was Dean doing with this man?"

"Cas bad news. Apparently Sam heard us talking and he heard word for word. I need your feathery ass here now!" Dean said quickly as he grabbed his duffel bag. When Cas didn't respond or appear, he knew he needed to leave anyway. It was eight, and that demon needed to get taken care of asap. Whether or not he's getting a grounding when he gets home.

As Dean was carefully climbing out the window, he let his mind wander. Can his parents even ground him anymore? What if he just denied them? He was an adult now, so can he do those things?

Dean glanced at the ground, and wasn't too crazy about dropping that far. He glanced at the nearby tree, and thought about just jumping to the tree and hoping to catch on a branch.

So that was exactly what he did. He dove forward and grasped onto a branch sticking out. He felt it shake wildly, and suddenly he heard a loud _snap_ and he was plunging towards the ground.

He landed hard and ungracefully, and grunted painfully as fire tore up his legs.

Glancing up at his window, he truly realized how far the fall was now, and he wouldn't be surprised if his ankle or something was broken.

Suddenly, the light from his window flickered on, and he cursed. They must know he's not there now, and that wasn't great first impressions, Plus, they didn't have to go far to find him.

Not surprisingly, John looked out the still open window, and spotted his son on the ground.

"Dean!" He shouted and disappeared from the window.

"Dammit Cas! I don't care if you're fighting a hell hound right now. Just come get me out of here!" Dean hissed out loud, and suddenly Dean felt a new presence beside him.

The next time Dean blinked, he was suddenly in an alleyway and Cas stood over him, glancing down worriedly.

"What happened, Dean?" He asked as he placed two fingers on his forehead, and healed Dean's injuries.

Relieved of the pain, Dean stood up and looked at Cas.

"Well I tried to escape the house.. That didn't end well. Plus my family is onto us. Sam heard us chatting." He explained and Cas frowned.

"That's not good?" He asked and Dean shook his head.

"Defiantly not. Cas, Sam doesn't know you. It's suspicious when there's a man in your son's room, talking about hunting and stuff." He said as he noticed he still had his duffel slung over his shoulder. He double checked to see if everything was alright and that the holy water didn't leak or something, with it's rough landing.

"I guess." Cas murmured, and Dean looked up at his blue eyed friend.

"So where is this demon?" He asked, suddenly feeling battle ready.

John raced down the stairs, startling both Mary and Sam on the way, but he could care less at the moment. He just saw his son laying on the ground outside, bleeding out.

Although, he half expected that he had imagined it when he reached outside, and saw nobody. No Dean.

When he went to go investigate closer up however, he spotted evidence that proved Dean was there originally. Blood splotches covered places and it was fresh.

"John?" Mary called out to her husband, who looked like he was on the verge of a full on freak out.

"Dean's hurt, and I don't know where he is." John said quickly as he rushed to grab his keys for the Impala, and a coat for himself since it's pretty cold out tonight.

In less than two minutes, John was driving up and down the streets, while Mary and Sam looked for Dean on foot, shouting and calling his name.

As John drove, he thought of why in the world Dean was running. He was injured, right? So he should've just come right in. What business does he have with the world right now?

Then John thought back to Sam's words.

 _"He spoke of demons and exorcisms. I heard him loading a gun or something, like in the movies and the guy he was talking to, seemed to know him quite well."_

John gripped the steering wheel harder in frustration.

 _"Apparently he's trying to distance himself from us, because he wants us safe.. Is Dean in danger?"_ John had felt his heart break at those words, and he pressed harder on the gas pedal.

If Dean was in trouble, then John would beat the shit out of whoever threatened his son. Then he'd demand answers from Dean.

Dean had walked confidently into that pub, with Castiel in tow. His eyes scanned the room, and when he saw the man that fit the description Cas gave him, he looked at the angel who nodded in confirmation.

They sat down nearby, and Dean ordered a beer, while Cas didn't order anything.

Patience was key, and it was a good thing they both had a lot, since they had to wait a hour until the demon finally got up and left the bar.

Without looking at each other, Dean and Cas carefully followed the monster, and trailed behind the demon by a couple yards. They made sure to keep the demon in their sights the entire time.

When they rounded a corner however, they stopped and noticed the demon was just gone.

"Damn. You think he teleported out?" Dean asked Cas, who continued to look around.

Dean had turned his back for about ten seconds when he heard the sounds of a struggle, and he whirled around to see the demon holding Cas, with an angel blade pressed to his throat.

"That's a fancy blade. How in the world did you get your hands on something like that?" Dean rose an eyebrow at the demon, who smirked.

"I've seen people, and done things I shouldn't talk about." They responded smoothly, before their eyes narrowed.

"Wait.. You're Dean Winchester!" It gasped, and Dean smirked at the fearful gaze it had for a moment, before the demon attempted cockiness again, but it wasn't the same when Dean already saw through it's facade.

"Ah how golden this would be if I could take you back to ol' Yellow Eyes. He has a price on your head, you know." The demon smirked, but Dean wasn't fazed.

"Is that so? Well, I'll show him my thanks by sending your head." A second later, Dean kicked up a pebble from the ground and with perfect aim, it hit the demon right in the eye.

It scowled and immediately gripped it's eye. Cas took that moment to free himself and grab the angel blade from it's grasp and turn it on the demon. He stabbed the demon, and Dean winced.

The demon's life flickered, as his mouth opened wide, and it fell back and died quickly.

"Weren't we supposed to save the vessel?" Dean tried, but Cas's eyes were cold when the angel looked at him.

"The vessel was already dead." Cas crouched down to the dead body, and pulled the shirt back to reveal a stab wound in his shoulder, that looked like it was days old.

Dean quirked his lip in disgust, before he noticed a car was approaching.

Not just any car however.

It's the Impala.. Shit.

Dean looked at Cas quickly.

"I need you to take the body and go."

"But what about-" Cas was broken off by Dean shoving him towards the corpse.

"Now Cas! John can't see me with a corpse!"

Without another second wasted, Cas and the body were gone, and now Dean faced the car that pulled up.

John exited the Impala, and marched straight towards him. Dean stayed silent as John looked him over and patted him up and down.

"What the hell happened, Dean? What is going on?" John asked, and Dean stared at him silently.

"I know you can talk son. So do us both a favor and start." John growled out, and Dean rose an eyebrow.

"You look like hell." Dean stated, and felt like laughing at John's priceless face.

"What happened to the injuries?" John asked, ignoring Dean's comment, and his eldest shrugged.

"They healed."

"Like hell they healed! I saw you laying on the damn ground, bleeding out!" John snapped at him, his concern and worry turning morphing into anger.

Dean faltered, and didn't know how to respond. How does one explain injuries that healed themselves in less than five minutes?

So Dean did what he did best. Stayed silent.

John breathed loudly through his nose, so he led them back to the Impala, and made sure Dean got in first before he joined him.

The car ride was silent, and every time Dean tried to turn on music, John would just turn it back off. John was too set off to listen to rock, or blues right now.

As soon as they pulled into the Winchester's driveway however, Dean had thoughts of just bolting it. John couldn't catch him, could he? Dean had trained hard at school, and Bobby sure helped as well.

Speaking of Bobby, he needed to visit the old geezer sometime. The old man was more like his father than his actual father himself!

John seemed to notice that Dean was getting ready to run, so he locked the doors and leaned back in his seat and breathed out loudly. Dean looked over, and frowned.

"This isn't exactly how I planned our first day back with you." John admitted as he looked over at Dean. His eldest snorted and turned his head away.

"Well sorry that I've never lived up to your expectations, _John._ " Dean sneered, hating himself for talking back but he was in no mood for chick-flick moments.

John couldn't help but feel the strong twinge of pain in his chest, but it took everything in him not to retort back at him.

"Mary and Sam are worried about you, Dean." John started, and Dean looked sharply at him, his eyes flashing.

"I don't need you guys to worry dammit! I'll be leaving soon, so get off my back." Dean said quickly, and John rose an eyebrow.

"To university?" He asked, and wasn't amused when Dean stayed silent.

"Dean, what do you want with your future?" He asked and Dean grunted.

"You'd do everything to make sure I didn't do what I wanted." He said and John leaned in, confused but willing to listen.

"Just tell me, and we'll see." He said, and Dean looked at him, and John was surprised by the dark look in his son's eyes. As if he's lived a million years, and seen much more shit than anybody.

"I want a job with a gun in my right hand, and a flask of holy water in my left."

Without another word, Dean manually unlocked his door, and slammed it behind him as he left the Impala, and practically jogged over to the house.

John was left once again stunned by his son. He's lost track of how many times Dean has done that today.

Was his son a murderer? Or someone that wanted to go to war?

But what was with the holy water? Does that mean he's a saint?

John grabbed at his head in frustration, and got out himself to smell the fresh air.

Dean stepped inside, and a blur of a fourteen year old, smacked right into him. Dean nearly fell back, and forced back the instincts to pull out his gun and smack and shoot whatever was gripping him around his chest.

When he calmed down, he came to realize it was Sammy, and not only that, he was crying.

He found himself bringing himself down to Sam's height so they could evenly look at each other, and Dean brushed Sam's hands away from his eyes to reveal his red eyes.

"D-Dean I was so sc-ared." Sam sniffled as another group of tears fell down his cheeks, and Dean felt his heart get stabbed repeatedly. This ironically felt worse than when he was actually stabbed.

"Hey Sammy.. Look, I'm alright." Dean whispered, as he finally brought his younger brother into a much needed hug. He rested his head on top of Sam's, as he stared straight ahead, until he heard footsteps coming up to the open front door behind him.

For a moment, he thought it would be John, but when a gentle, warm body pressed against his back, he knew instantly it wasn't John, but Mary.

He relaxed more, and closed his eyes. He felt like crying himself, but he held himself back.

Suddenly, he heard Mary softly humming in her chest, and it vibrated against his back, and he recognized the song "Hey Jude."

At that moment, Dean knew he needed to get out of this sandwich, or else he won't last with dry eyes.

He awkwardly made his way out, and Mary continued to hum and rock Sam, as she stared at Dean with sad eyes, but something in them said _"we're talking about this later."_

Knowing that, he still made his way off to his room and closed the door, and reapplied the salt at places he needed it.

 **A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm already writing the second one, so hopefully I can either get it out today or tomorrow!**

 **BE WARNED! UPDATES WILL _NOT COME EVERYDAY!_**

 **Seriously guys xD I'm sorry, but I can't manage it. I'll try to update as fast as possible, and usually reviews and stuff get me to write faster, but we'll see.. Anyway, bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the love with yesterday's chapter! I'm not sure if I'll be able to get the next one out tomorrow though.. These next couple of days are going to be super crazy for me! But thanks for all the follows, favs, and thanks for the guest review! ^-^ Much luv everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

When Dean awoke the next day, Cas was standing over him.

It honestly shouldn't have surprised him, but Dean was having a nightmare about Yellow Eyes, so when he saw a silhouette of a man in his room, he freaked out a little.

His first instinct was to throw a knife stashed under his pillow.

There was no reply from the man when his knife hit it's mark, but Dean did see them pull the knife from their shoulder.

Squinting and letting his eyes get accustomed to the lighting, he finally realized it was Cas.

"Jesus Cas. How many times did I tell you to not watch me sleep." Dean grumbled as he sat up fully and rubbed his face from sleep.

"Er. I'm sorry Dean." He said as he handed back the knife.

Dean took one glance at his sharpened throwing knife, before he put it back under his pillow, where it belonged.

"My fault. Is there a hole in your coat now?" Dean asked as he stretched, while Cas inspected the "injury."

"A little one." Castiel replied, before he looked back at Dean.

"I got rid of the body last night." Cas said, and Dean opened his mouth to reply, when Mary called to him from downstairs. Dean was tempted to just shout "leave me alone" when he knew Mary doesn't take shit like that. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and Cas almost felt like laughing.

It wasn't everyday he'd see someone controlling the "untamable" Dean Winchester.

"Look, just wait here or something. I'll go grab breakfast and eat it here." Dean said before he walked out of his room, but made sure to not disturb the salt lines when he closed his door behind him.

As he made his way down the stairs, he heard Sam also leaving his room behind him, and he decided to speed up his way down the stairs so he didn't have to deal with Sam's emotions and feelings.

When he found Mary and John, they were sitting at the dining table, but everything seemed.. Grim in a way. As if someone came in and sucked out all the comfortable atmosphere. Dean quirked his lip slightly in discomfort, but went over to his parents anyway.

"So what's the occasion?" He tried to joke, but his humor didn't seem to spark a thing. Mary and John fixed their gazes on him, and Dean heard Sam walking in. Although, the younger brother seemed reluctant.

"Dean, it's time to chat." Mary said, and nodded at the other chair across from them at the table. The teen frowned, and paused.

"I'd rather not, thanks though." He said, not even trying to hint.

"Not an option, son." John said, his eyes narrowed at his eldest, and Dean met his gaze evenly.

"You think I'm going to listen to every order you bark out, John? Just because you sent me to military school, doesn't mean I'm a good soldier now. In fact, you sent me to a school for "troubled teens." It means it's a school for those that can't learn. Yet, I used to be a straight A student before you even sent me, so I was good without the damn special school." Dean narrowed his eyes.

"You should've worked on your parenting skills instead." He sent bitterly at them, and John growled and stood while Mary stared at Dean in shock.

All this time, Mary was trying to toughen up, and not cry every time Dean sent an insult, but even now her eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"D-Dean-" She tried but John was already barking things at their eldest.

"Just because you have a sharp tongue, Dean, does not mean you can backtalk your mother and I! We are concerned for you, so stop acting like you've got a stick up your ass!" John snapped, and Mary grabbed John's hand to silence him.

"Watch me." Dean stared darkly at John, before he whirled around and ignored John's shouts that trailed him all the way back to his room.

When he reached it, he slammed the door hard, salt be damned, he didn't care right now.

He turned to see Cas standing there, calmly while Sam stood beside him, crying.

"Cas what the hell happened?" Dean demanded, standing there and staring as he tried to get over his anger as quickly as possible so he could help his brother.

"He heard you all arguing so he ran upstairs and meant to go to his room but instead went to yours. He found me here and just started hugging me." Castiel reported and Dean frowned.

"Well then." He grunted, and went to Sam's side.

"Seriously Sammy, this isn't how a fourteen year old acts." Dean sighed as he patted Sam's head and the other turned to him, his eyes bright and red.

"D-Do you act like an eighteen year old?" He asked quietly, and Dean just stayed silent and sadly patted his head.

Soon, Sam was hugging Dean tightly, who was close to tearing up again.

"Dean you don't need to protect us.. We just want you back." Sam said quietly, and Dean was tempted by his words until he remembered Yellow Eyes. He could never let that bastard reach his family.

"I can't just do that Sam. There's a ton of shit in this world that would kill you in a heartbeat. I'm not gonna let that happen though." Dean swore as he made Sam look at him in the eye.

"But that also means I have to leave soon." He said, and made sure his voice remained strong.

"B-But Dean... you just came back." Sam's lip curled as more sobs came on, and Dean rubbed a tear from his cheek. He was seeing De'ja vu from yesterday all over again.

"I'll visit time to time, but I promise you'll be safe with me gone." He said, before he stood and looked at Cas.

"We should leave sooner than we thought." He said, but Cas was glaring at him with his blue, piercing eyes.

"No Dean. You said you'd take a year off of hunting. It's been a day." He growled, but Dean shrugged.

"So apparently I can't stop. Sue me." He spoke in a sarcastic tone as he went over to his duffel bag that was still stuffed under his bed and made sure all his things were there.

Sam saw the guns, and his eyes went round. He grabbed Dean's hand and made him look into his puppy dog eyes.

"Dean please tell me what you do." He spoke loudly this time, demanding the answer from Dean.

His older brother faltered, and looked at Cas for a moment, who gave a blank stare back, before Dean looked back at his little brother.

"Alright Sammy.. But you can't tell anybody about it. I swear to god Sam if you do, I'll hunt your ass down and kick it." He said, and Sam knew how important this was, so he nodded firmly.

Dean sat them both down on his bed, and moved his bag to the ground.

The elder stared at the younger, and wondered if there was an easy way to play this off. Maybe just say he hunted Bambi, and then leave.. No Sam knew too much already. if he wanted to stop his brother from undoubtedly researching and asking around and drawing attention, then he needed to tell him now.

"What I do.. Is hunt monsters." Dean began, and Sam was already objecting.

"But monster's aren't real!"

"Yes Sam. Werewolves, vampires, and all those folk lore stories like Bloody Mary and the Hookman." He said, before he continued on.

"One day at Military school, I stumbled upon a ghost in the man's shower rooms, and was beaten half to death before someone came in and saved me." He glanced at Cas, who remained mostly emotionless. It was easy to tell he was thinking about the past however.

"Cas explained to me about angels, demons, and anything in between. He showed me all types of lore, and trained me. Or.. To the extent of what he knew." Dean smirked at how annoyed Cas looked, but carried on.

"I had to go to a professional hunter. So during my break I went to an old hunter named Bobby Singer. He took me on hunts, nursed my wounds, and generally helped me out." Dean explained, and was worried on how Sam was going to take this all in. The boy was always impossible to follow.

"So.. Now I'm fighting the good fight. Fighting against evil, and now there's something really bad out there Sam.. Like really, really bad and I need to help fight it." Dean said, and suddenly Sam burst into action.

"No Dean! Why you? Why does it have to be you? You could go to college! Get a girlfriend and come visit us for Thanksgiving and Christmas! Why do you have to do this?" Sam was getting a desperate tone, and it twisted Dean's heart.

"I know Sammy.. But it's not me. I can never just turn my back on the world. Besides.. Sometimes the hunter can become the hunted.." He wasn't even thinking when he said that last sentence, but now that it was out, he really wanted to take it back.

"What do you mean Dean? Who's hunting you?" Sam's eyes darkened, and Dean actually felt intimidated at the look.

"It's not important Sammy." Dean tried, and Sam opened his mouth when a new, rough voice spoke out.

"Like hell it is."

Both turned to see John standing at the door, obviously standing there for quite a while now. Dean winced and knew he was screwed.

"Dean, if somebody is hunting you, then I'll kick their ass into next year. I don't care who they are." John said as he entered the room and stood over his son's.

"Dad.." Dean didn't even realize that he didn't say John this time, and ignored his father's brighter look.

"You can't just "kick it's ass." It'll just piss them off. Then get you killed in two minutes or less." Dean explained, and John narrowed his gaze.

"So you stand as more of a threat?" He questioned him, and Dean shrugged.

"Not yet.. Except I know how to kill it dead." He said, and John rose an eyebrow.

"Grammar son." He said, and Dean laughed humorlessly.

"No.. I actually mean kill it dead. If I don't kill it properly, then it can just come back. Dad.. It's a demon." He explained, and hoped the name was enough to turn him away. Although, Winchester's being Winchester's stayed stubborn and didn't let intimidation turn them away.

"A demon? Dean explain yourself at once." John ordered, knowing he needed to turn back to his time in Marine's and speak like he did then to make Dean talk. The other bowed his head slightly, and Sam hugged him reassuringly.

He looked at his younger brother, and offered a weak smile before he looked back at their father.

"A demon.. They come from hell and wreak havoc on the world. A demon is hard to catch and nearly impossible to kill because it can reside in a human body, and can take any normal damage and be fine. The way to know a demon is.. a demon by their eyes. Sometime's they'll flicker black.

"Anyway, this demon I'm hunting, is much stronger than any other demon out there. It's so special for so many reasons, but one of them is the fact that it's eyes flicker yellow instead of black." Dean paused for a moment, and let out a small laugh. "I just call him Yellow Eyes."

John and Sam exchanged looks. They weren't surprised to be honest. It would be a thing Dean would do.

"He is stronger than any demon I know.. Heck, I can't ever kill him with the angel blade." He said as he reached into his bag and pulled out his long, silver blade and Sam and John's eyes went as wide as saucers and Sam started to shift through Dean's bag. He saw guns and spells, and other things he didn't even know.

"I know of a legendary gun though. Bobby told me about it. He explained it could kill any supernatural being, so I think it's my only chance." He said and John shook his head.

"Dean, what if it's just a myth?" He asked and Dean raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Half of the things I've heard as myths as a child are actually real dad. Don't talk to me about myths." John's jaw locked and twitched as he obviously wanted to snap something back, but he remained silent.

"Anyway.. I want to leave soon with Cas." He explained, and John looked at Cas as if it was first time seeing him.

"So this is your.. Hunting partner?" He asked, and Dean and Cas looked at each other.

"You could call him that." Dean said, but Cas was already speaking.

"I'm his guardian angel."

The room went into a collective silence for a couple moments.

"Cas-"

"Yes Dean, I practically am." Cas cut Dean off without a care.

"Yeah but guardian angels are actually assigned to people. You just kind of stick around." Dean shrugged and Cas glared again.

"More like, I gave up everything to stay with you and help." He snapped, and Dean gave a small smirk and shrugged.

"Yeah I guess I forgot to mention Cas is hunted by heaven." He said and John rose an unimpressed eyebrow.

"So.. Dean is being chased by hell, while Cas is being chased by heaven?" He asked, and Dean let out a laugh.

"Yeah basically."

John's eyebrow twitched.

"You dumb fucks."

Dean had to explain his entire story to Mary, and when he did, he was quite surprised by the answer he received.

"I'm sorry Dean.."

"Huh?" He sat at the table, and looked up from his cereal at his mother.

She had her hands in her laps and her eyes downcasted guiltily, before she looked up, a distressed look in her eyes.

"I never wanted you to get involved with hunting.." She murmured and Dean tried to understand what she was saying.

"It's not your fault though." Dean tried but Mary shook her head wildly, and gripped Dean's hands.

"No.. Dean this is going to sound crazy but.. I was once a hunter as well. My father and mother were hunters and I grew up in that life. I never wanted any of you to get involved in it.. I'm so sorry Dean.. If you weren't sent away to that school then none of this would've happened." She said quietly and quickly, but Dean heard every word as clear as if he was the one saying them.

"Wait so.. What?" Dean's mind completely blanked out as he tried to comprehend the thought of his sweet innocent mother cutting off the head of a vampire, or stabbing a witch, or exorcising a demon. The thought was too bizarre, and it hurt his head.

"Look it's not your fault. I was probably going to stumble upon a demon or something at some point, and get killed by it, or get saved by Cas again." He explained as he stirred the remaining Lucky Charm marshmallows in his bowl of milk.

They both remained silent for a couple minutes, and Dean finished up his cereal before he gulped down the milk. He stood up and gathered his dishes when Mary stopped him with a question.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked and Dean didn't look at her.

"I'm planning on leaving again soon." He explained, and Mary gave a small, dry laugh.

"You know your father is just going to drag you back home. Sammy'll probably help." She told him and Dean let a smile appear on his face before he turned it into a smirk and faced her.

"Let him try. I've been able to hide from Yellow Eyes all this time, so how hard could it be to hide from a human?" He asked, then walked into the kitchen and put his dishes in the sink.

He went back upstairs, and fell back against his bed and sighed. Maybe he could get away, and keep his family away from danger.

Randomly, he let out a bitter laugh that echoed off his walls.

Yeah, as if. If he was brought into all this shit, then could his family stay away from monsters as well?

What if Sam was brought into it the same way Dean was?

His stomach rolled uncomfortably at the thought. Then he thought of something much worse.

What if Sam never made it out of being greeted to the Supernatural?

He couldn't let that happen.. What if he wasn't around to protect Sam?

Dean got up and started pacing back and forth as millions of thoughts went through his mind.

What if Yellow Eyes found his family? Hell.. He might've already. Dean hasn't been too far ahead of that bastard lately. His forces have gotten alarmingly close, but Lawrence seems to be pretty quiet lately. Except for that one demon.. It was lucky they didn't let it get away, but he always felt guilty about the vessel.

He had to draw him away somehow..

"Dean-o when you think too much, it'll strain ya." A new and unfamiliar voice spoke up suddenly and before Dean could do anything, he was flung hard into his dresser.

His hip hit the side hard, and he winced and coughed dryly as he laid on the ground. When he looked up, he saw a man in his middle ages with dark hair. He looked typically normal except for the black eyes.

"Damn." Dean growled out and tried to lift himself but the invisible pressure on him was too much.

"Why not scream for your little angel, Dean-o? I'd love to put an angel blade in him." He grinned, and Dean glared up at him.

"Shut the hell up." He said to the demon, and with well aim, he spat right into the demon's face. It flinched, and punched Dean hard in the mouth.

"Maybe it's time you learned some manners the rough way, since your parents are obviously bad at their job." The demon began to rain down punches and kicks at Dean, until a point where he was barely conscious.

Dean found it increasingly hard to keep his eyes open, because they were already trying to swell up and close themselves, but he refused to close them.

Dean had run out of options on what to do, so he did what he always did. Speak and get himself in deeper shit.

"So where's that boss of yours? Too scared to come face me himself?" Dean rasped out, and the demon paused and narrowed his eyes.

"Of course not. He's fully aware of what I'm doing right now. He wants you alive, but scared." The demon smirked suddenly and leaned down right in his face.

"Are you scared yet?" He asked, and Dean smirked through the pain.

"Of course not. Are you?" He knew a lot of demons were afraid of him since he apparently striked fear into monsters. That sure said something about him, huh?

The demon gritted his teeth in frustration, and stood back up.

"Just make this all so much easier for me Dean-o. Just call your angel friend, so I can just let you go already."

Dean didn't believe a word of the demon. It'd never let him go.

He opened his mouth to give another sharp reply when his voice was drowned out by a shout.

"Hey!"

In a second, the demon's shoulder jerked, and they both looked to see Sam standing at the entrance with one of Dean's pistol's in his hands.

"What the hell Sam, run!" Dean exclaimed and his gaze returned to the demon, and he could feel the pressure lighten a little. It wasn't enough yet for him to be able to stand yet however.

"You little.." The demon growled out under his breath and started towards the stupid teen who stood stalk still.

"Sam run!" Dean continued to scream at his brother, and wondered how in the hell his parents aren't here yet.

The demon went right up to Sam and smacked the gun from his hands. The teen finally showed fear and started to back up. The demon rose his fist to bring it down on Sam's round face, when suddenly the young boy was yanked back by a hand behind him, and suddenly another hand shot forward with an angel blade in hand, and stabbed the demon right through his chest. It let out a weak scream before it fell back, flashing a couple times of red and yellow.

Dean felt all the pressure be lifted. Although now that it was gone, he no longer needed to struggle and all his strength sapped from him at once. He collapsed onto the ground and breathed heavily until two warm arms grabbed his shoulders and brought him into a seating position.

"Oh Dean.." He recognized Cas's voice but he stayed silent as his eyes closed and he groaned.

He heard Sam for a moment, and his eyes snapped back open.

"Is everybody alright?" He demanded in still a dry tone, but he looked around the room and saw Sam staring at him, but he didn't see his parents.

"Everyone is alright Dean. I told Mary and John just to stay downstairs no matter what they heard." Castiel explained as he pressed two fingers against his head and healed Dean.

Sam stared at this all, and tried to understand it. One second, Dean was all beaten up and bloody. The next, he's perfectly fine. The only thing that shows Dean was beaten up was the blood on his clothes.

"Wait so.. What?" Sam tried to speak in full sentences, but his brain was still trying to catch up.

Castiel sighed impatiently.

"I'm an angel same. When I said I was your brother's guardian angel, I meant literally. Plus with all of heaven trying to kill me." He said before he turned his attention back to Dean who was already on his feet and racing out of the room.

Sam stood and raced out after him, and found Dean demanding answers from their parents.

"Are you alright? Did you hear anything? Did something happen down here?" He was rapidly asking, and his parents waited for it to past, before they answered.

"We're alright." John said

"We heard a gun go off, and you shouting." Mary added.

"It's been otherwise quiet down here. Are you both alright?" John asked, searching up and down both his sons. Mary was doing the same.

"We're fine." Dean answered before Sam, and sent him a silent look.

Dean went through a quick description of what happened, and how Cas was in his bedroom right now.

"So I'm guessing you know what I have to do now." Dean finished, and looked at them all. They all seemed to know as well what Dean was hinting, but none of them wanted to say anything.

After they all stayed silent, Dean sighed.

"I have to get moving. If I stay here any longer, I don't want you guys hurt. Hell, Sam nearly was. If I leave, then they'll follow." Dean explained and Mary shook her head.

"Then we'll come with you!" She burst out and all three male Winchester's stared at her with wide eyes.

"What?!" They all exclaimed at once, and Dean was already shaking his head wildly.

"No you can't come with me. It's too dangerous." Dean was spluttering but his voice was unheard, as John was already speaking to Mary quickly.

"Mary we can't just drop everything and drive across the country!" He told her, and she frowned. She obviously wanted to say something more, but couldn't.

"Dean." A new voice came into the conversation, and all of them looked to see Castiel standing there, but Cas was only staring at Dean.

"We could take them to Bobby's." He suggested, and Dean paused and scrunched his face in thinking.

"Do you think Bobby would mind?" He asked and Cas stayed silent, not knowing the answer to that.

"Who's Bobby?" Mary asked, and Dean gave a quick rundown of the older hunter.

"I think you could." Dean murmured and rubbed a hand through his slightly gelled hair before he nodded.

"Okay, get packed." He clapped his hands together, and went to go to his room to grab his bag and anything else he wanted, when Mary stopped him.

"Dean, like John said.. We can't just drop everything and leave. We need some sort of plan or something. What about all of the things that we can't bring with us? I don't want to just leave it." Mary distressed, but Dean was already back in front of her.

"Look, we'll just tell people we're going on vacation. It's summer break for Sam anyway, so just don't sign him up for next year." He turned his gaze to John. "Are you still working as a mechanic?" He asked, and John nodded.

"Okay, so quit." Dean flat out said, and John spluttered for a moment.

"Dean I can't just quit. It'll raise suspicion!"

"On what?" Dean asked, and when John didn't respond, he moved onto Mary.

"I promise, you guys will return to this house, so-" Dean was interrupted by Sam speaking up.

"Dean you're going to return with us, right?" He asked loudly, and Dean looked over, and opened his mouth to say something, when he re-closed it. He wasn't sure how this fight with Yellow Eye's is going to go, or if he'll get killed before then.

"Dean you're coming home with us." John grunted, and Dean glanced over.

"Dad how can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you're coming home." He retorted, and his voice spoke of no argument.

Dean opened and closed his mouth, trying to come up with a compelling debate, but came up blank and instead took the time to go to his room.

Mary, John, and Sam sat in silence after they watched Dean go upstairs, but Sam soon followed.

Mary grasped John's hand, and looked up at him worriedly.

"John.. Is this suicide? Is this the equivalent of putting a gun to our head?" She asked, and John was stunned by how Mary spoke like that. Before Dean came back, Mary was always shy to speak about guns, or typically anything violent. If there was a story of a terrorist attack on the news, or a death then she'd turn off the tv or change the channel without any words. Neither him or Sam were going to say anything about it either.

"No Mary.. Dean has been fighting against evil for a while now and he's fine." John explained and pecked a kiss on her cheek and gripped her hand harder in a reassuring way.

"Do you really think he's fine?" Mary asked after a couple of seconds and John looked over.

"Why wouldn't he?" He asked, and Mary stared at him for a couple more seconds. She wanted to explain that the life of a hunter was full of bloodshed, tears, and death, but she bit her tongue and turned her head away.

"Yeah.. Sorry it was just me worrying." She mumbled, but it obviously wasn't convincing because John moved so he was back in her line of sight.

"Mary... Talk to me. What are you keeping from me?" He asked gently as he took her other hand and massaged it lightly at her knuckles.

"I.. I don't want Dean doing this." She mumbled and John smiled softly, but something was slightly off from it.

"I know Mary.. But Dean's always been independent. He doesn't want us getting in the way and he never listens to us. We just got to hope he'll be okay." John said to her, and even though he didn't agree with what he was saying, he had to reassure his wife.

"Just.. Can't we handcuff him to a bed instead?" There was a little bit of humor in her eyes now, and John knew he was successful.

"I don't think that'll make things better Mary." John laughed before he stood them.

"C'mon.. Let's go get packed." He told her, before he led them off to their bedroom.

Dean sat on the hood of the Impala as Mary and John packed their bags into the trunk.

He was stressing so much at that moment. What if Bobby didn't agree with them staying there? Bobby was fine with Dean and Cas staying there all the time but.. This was getting three more people involved. What if he just kicked them out on their asses?

Castiel also hasn't been responding to his prayers, and he hasn't seen the angel since yesterday when the demon attacked. It was pissing him off, but he was also nervous for his friend. Why did he always do this?

Was an angel attacking? Or a demon?

Honestly, Dean has lost count of how many things were gunning for them these days. More than him and the angel could handle for sure, but of course he'd never admit it.

He heard the trunk close, and he looked up to see John staring back at him.

"I think we're all packed. Mary is just chatting with Sam inside." He said as he twirled the keys around his index finger. Dean pushed off the hood and strolled over to John and snatched the keys away.

"I'm driving." He smirked at John's confused look, that transformed into annoyance.

"Last time you drove the Impala, you smacked her straight into a tree." He said, and Dean's smirk grew.

"Yeah well.. It's not my fault the tree was in the way. Now go get Sam and Mary because we're leaving asap. Last thing I need is a demon knowing we're on the move." He smoothly replied, before he got in without another word. John grumbled under his breath all the way back to the house, but got Sam and Mary out.

As Dean drove out of the driveway, the three other Winchester's watched their house disappear as Dean turned a corner.

"So where is Bobby's house?" John asked after they got onto the highway, and Dean knew he was going to get a lot of complaints in a second so he readied his hand over the radio.

"South Dakota."

There. He said it, and he turned the music up as all three of his passenger's started to speak at once. He couldn't keep the grin off his face as he drove and listened to the music drowning out his family. This was going to be a fun eight hour drive.

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll hopefully get the next out soon! Also.. Sorry that this one is a bit shorter. Bobby is in the next chapter though, so I hope that makes up for that! :D Much luv everyone! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all to the amazing people that reviewed, followed, and Favorited :D Much luv everyone!**

When they reached Bobby's Salvage yard, it was way past midnight, and everyone was asleep in the car except Dean of course.

When he pulled up and parked he stared at the house for a couple of minutes. He knew Bobby was going to be pissed when he came in.

So he was wondering if he should bring his family in with him first to make Bobby concentrate on that instead of him, or just go face it like a man. It took him two seconds to decide.

He shook John awake, and looked at his mother and Sam in the back.

"Rise and shine!" He shouted and Sam leaped awake shrieking. Dean burst out laughing and Sam punched him in the shoulder, glaring as he rubbed his eyes. Mary woke up much more slowly while John was already outside. He was scanning the place with a flashlight and looked back at Dean.

"You didn't mention a salvage yard." Even in this light, Dean could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah.. If I did I was scared you were going to just take over the wheel and make sure we'd get there in half the time." Dean joked and stretched as he got out. He didn't take much time to bend down and sniff the roses though.

"Get your things. I'll go chat to Bobby." Dean said as he walked off to the front door of Bobby's.

He never knocked these days, but it must've been the time to do that, because as soon as he entered, there was a new bullet hole beside his head.

Wincing, he reopened his eyes and looked to see Bobby sitting at his small table in the kitchen, holding a shotgun.

"You're aim is getting poor old man." He said after he got over the fact that Bobby shot at him. He got over it pretty quickly anyway, since it wasn't the first time, and it definitely won't be the last. Besides, he didn't hit him. It'd be a different story if Bobby actually shot him.

"Dean?! I heard a gunshot!" John ran up and saw the bullet hole in the wall by Dean's head, and his gaze turned fiery as he saw Bobby.

"What the hell are you doing?" He shouted at Bobby, but Dean was already shoving his father outside.

"Just get your shit and wait." Dean said and closed the door behind John.

He turned back to Bobby so he could chat with him. That idea was put on hold however when Dean was unexpectedly brought into a tight hug. All of his air was squeezed out at once.

"Dammit you damned boy.. You should'a fucking called!" Bobby shouted so loud, Dean knew his family would hear every word.

"Yeah about that.. Got my phone taken away when I got back to the school." Dean said smoothly as Bobby finally stopped hugging him to assess him.

"Do you have it now?" Bobby grunted, and Dean thought of lying, but knew it'd be a lost cause. Bobby could always figure out when he was lying. He shyly dug into his pocket and fished out his phone. A second later, he was smacked over his head.

"Look Bobby, it's been super busy anyway, okay? I had freakin exams and shit, then I was sent back home."

Instantly Bobby's eyes darkened.

"So I suppose that's your family out there then?" He asked as he clicked the safety off his gun again, and Dean rolled his eyes and brought the barrel of the gun down with his hand so it was pointing at the floor.

"Yeah. And you're not gonna shoot 'em." He said and Bobby stared at him with disbelief in his eyes.

"What happened to those nights where you were cursing their names? Where yer nightmares were full of 'em turning on ya? What happened?" He demanded, and as Dean opened his mouth to respond, it was suddenly full of water. Holy water actually.

Dean took the moment to turn and spit, then look at Bobby with an unimpressed expression.

"Funny. But actually I'm saving their asses right now." He said as he accepted the offered towel from Bobby to wipe down his face.

"What happened?" Bobby asked again, and Dean looked over the towel before he dropped it on the table.

"Demons." He said nothing else, because nothing else was needed. Bobby knew of his and Cas's predicament and Bobby warned him that if he returned home then he'd just be getting his family involved.

"I told you." Bobby said, in suddenly a slightly sassy tone as he set his shotgun down on the table.

"Can we stay here for a couple days then? I need to show them our world, so they can defend themselves. Mary seems to know to an extent of hunting already, but Sam and John are clueless." Dean spoke as he looked out the window at his family still in the yard. He could see John already looking at the different cars and trucks like a little kid at Wal-Mart in the toys aisle.

"Fine. That means you're not dumping them here with me though." Dammit, Bobby already saw straight through his plan. By Dean's silence, Bobby got enraged.

"That was your damn plan, wasn't it! You're planning on going after this demon yourself, and you don't plan to come back!"

Dean uncomfortably shifted against the counter he was leaning over, and Bobby spun him around so they were staring at each other.

"Do you know you're being stupid right now?" Bobby snarled in his face, and Dean frowned.

"If it means to save the world, then sorry Bobby but I'd rather choose my death over thousands." He said before he pushed the older man off him.

"I'm getting my family in here. They'll all sleep in the same guest room. I'll get the cot ready for Sammy." He explained quickly as he went through the door and left a fuming Bobby to stare after Dean.

* * *

When Dean approached his family, they stared at him worriedly. Mary was holding Sam close, and John stopped looking at cars to stare at his son.

"So.. Bobby is a good guy I swear. He's just having a rough time right now with all his back cramps and stuff but he won't shoot at you, I promise." He said, and John rose an eyebrow.

"He shot at you." John retorted, and Dean grunted.

"Yeah cus he's a paranoid old bastard. Get your shit and let's get inside. It's cold." Dean was tired after driving eight hours, and he just wanted to sleep on the couch. If his family didn't trust Bobby, then fine they could sleep in one of the many cars around here.

When his family remained silent, he led them inside when he grabbed his own duffel bag, and was pleasantly surprised when Bobby greeted them with beers and smiles. Although Dean could still sense Bobby's frustration at him. He was just happy that Bobby was deciding to look past it right now for his family. Although he knew Bobby hasn't heard good things about them until now.

Everyone managed to get past the fact that Bobby had warding's around the house, and a weapon in every corner. John actually started looking at them, which made Dean nervous of a discharge.

He left the room soon after that and went to the guest room. It was the exact way he left it. Heck, the glass of water he left on the bedside dresser was still there. He made sure the bed wasn't infested by bed bugs, and grabbed the cot from the closet and set it up with ease.

Soon, Sam was standing at the entrance and Dean looked at him.

"What is it?" He asked, and Sam fidgeted slightly before he walked in.

"I dunno if I like it here." He spoke quietly and Dean felt his annoyance grow to impatience quickly. If Sam doesn't like it here then his parents will listen to his wishes. No questions asked.

Well.. That was what it was like when Sam was ten. He's not sure if it's still like that however.

"Don't worry Sam. I swear this is the safest place in the world right now, okay? Bobby and I can keep you, mom, and dad safe." He swore and gave a reassuring smile.

Sam kept his eyes on the floor however, and Dean wondered what else could be wrong.

"If you're busy protecting us.. Who's gonna protect you and Bobby then?" He asked and Dean rose his eyebrows slightly in surprise. Damn the kid and his questions that he couldn't answer.. So he went for the easiest one oof the top of his head.

"I don't need protecting. I'm too good." Dean smirked then added "Cas can also protect me" as an afterthought.

"Where has he been though?" Sam asked, and Dean honestly didn't know.

"I dunno. Do I look like I track all his movements?" He asked as he sat down on the cot.

"No.. But you should." Sam pouted slightly, and Dean almost laughed.

"Are you worrying about Cas?" He asked, and Sam shrugged and looked at Dean this time.

"The world is dangerous." He said simply, and Dean wondered how the hell Sam had become so wise in a day.

"Alright well.. Cas is fine. He isn't stupid." Dean said, but with Sam reminding him of his best friend, he felt the familiar worry settle in his stomach again. He'd probably just wash it out with beer though.

"Are we all sleeping in here?" Sam changed the subject, and Dean was relieved he did so he relaxed more.

"Yeah. You're sleeping on this." He patted the cot and grinned widely at Sam's look.

"Is that even safe to sleep on?"

"Well I'm sitting on it now, so as long as you don't roll off you should be fine." Dean explained as he stood up and walked out of the room, Sam on his heels.

"You hungry?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"I guess."

Dean then wondered if Bobby has been on a food run recently..

He approached the older hunter and saw that his parents and Bobby were sitting at the table, all drinking beers. He was surprised enough to see Mary halfway through hers. She seemed too... Fair and graceful for beer. He looked past that though when all the adults looked at them expectantly.

"Do you got any food Bobby?" Dean asked, and Bobby snorted.

"If I did, do you think we'd just be drinking beer?" He asked, and John chuckled. Dean's eyebrow twitched and he sighed roughly.

"I'll go out for a grocery run then. Sam, just go read your nerd books." He said as he ruffled Sam's hair, and the other slapped Dean's hand away quickly.

"It's homework Dean! Everybody does it!" He shouted but Dean could see the twinkle in Sam's eyes.

"You sure you wanna go alone?" Bobby asked, but Dean knew what he truly meant.

"Yeah I'm sure. Thanks for your concern." Dean smirked at the older man who grunted and looked away.

"Yeah yeah. Just get moving." He said and Dean walked outside. In less than ten minutes, he was back out onto the road.

* * *

The three adults watched the Impala pull out onto the road, and John leaned back in his seat.

"Bobby.. What was Dean like when he was here?" He asked, and Bobby looked away from the window to the Winchester's.

He wanted to spill about Dean's nightmares and self-loathing issues, but he was sure Dean wouldn't be pleased to come back and have one of those "chick-flick moments" with his parents.

"He had his struggles." Bobby said simply, and John looked annoyed at the response. Mary didn't look much better.

"Elaborate." John responded and took another swig from his beer.

"Well.. He was short-tempered, horny, and basically PMS-ing half the time." Bobby told them, and failed to keep the joking tone from his voice, so Mary finally pulled out her final card. The puppy dog eyes.

Bobby took one look, and he felt his dam break.

"Okay so.. He had nightmares from killing stuff. He'd usually wake up screaming or something. He's said a couple times that he-" Bobby suddenly breaks off and his eyes widened. It suddenly felt like he cured himself from a curse. That was probably what it was. Mary's damn eye's work wonders..

"Balls!" He curses and stands up and storms outside. Mary had already heard enough though, and she put her head in her hands.

"John what have we done?" She asked quietly, and John sipped more on his beer, trying to buy himself time to respond.

"Uh well.. We neglected our son's problems and basically sent him off so somebody else could deal with him." John decided to put down his beer when he said that..

Mary stiffened and John half expected to be clocked by his wife because of how she's been acting recently, but instead her body began to shake with sobs. He instantly went to her side of the table and hugged her.

"Shh.." He whispered as he scooted onto her seat and cradled her. She buried her face in his neck and he felt her warm tears on his skin. He sighed, and closed his eyes.

Never before had he felt like they had screwed up so badly.

* * *

Dean tapped the steering wheel as he blasted Metalhead on the speakers, and sang along.

He's been on the road for about fifteen minutes, and he had already almost fallen asleep at the wheel so he had his music turned up all the way to keep himself preoccupied.

Suddenly, it all went silent and Dean frowned and went to fix whatever the hell went wrong with his sound system when Castiel's voice stopped him.

"Hello Dean." He greeted from the passenger seat, and Dean kept his cool this time since he was driving a moving vehicle on a highway, and didn't want to swerve because Cas surprised him.

"Howdy Cas." Dean responded as he continued to tamper with the sound system until he knew it wasn't going to work.

"How was the drive to Bobby's today?" Cas asked as he watched Dean intently. Dean kept glancing from the road to meet Castiel's stare.

"Alright I guess. Would've been better if I wasn't worrying about you though." Dean knew he had to be straightforward with Cas, or he wasn't going to understand what Dean was getting at.

"I apologize Dean, but some angel's appeared and I wanted them away from you and your family. I did come check up on some points though." The angel explained and Dean felt more reassured by his answer.

"Good to hear. So where are those angels now?" He asked and Castiel gave a small, cheeky grin that he had obviously picked up from Dean since he hung around the hunter so often.

"I led them straight into demons that were looking for you. I'm not sure how the battle ended, but I feel good that I set it up anyway." He explained and Dean threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"God damn that's awesome Cas." He said and Cas smiled bigger at Dean's praise.

"So what are you doing now?" Castiel asked as he looked at the road ahead of them for the first time.

"Getting food since Bobby's fridge is more empty than.. Never mind." Dean was going to say something rude like "Cas's sex life" but then thought better of it.

Castiel frowned at the response Dean was about to give when he looked back outside in front of them. They both remained silent after that and Dean was relieved when his music came back on.

As time went on, Dean got closer to the supermarket and it was already five in the morning. The streets were practically empty.

He was so in-tuned with the music, that he didn't even notice the demon that jumped out in front of the car until the last second when Cas screamed out at Dean.

He went swerving as the demon used it's super strength to nearly flip the car and his head hit the window hard and he winced. The Impala came to a full stop, and as it settled down, he grabbed at his forehead to look over at Cas, only to see he was gone. He wasn't sure what he was more irked about. Cas ditching him or the demon laying his filthy hands on his baby.

"Dammit Cas!" He cursed as he looked around the Impala but it was only holding one person in it.

Suddenly, his car door was ripped open by the demon, and Dean was dragged out by the demon.

As Dean was brought onto his back, he caught sight of the demon over him and his lip curled.

Yellow Eyes.

He tried to fight back but it was a losing battle from the start.

"Heya Dean." He winked before he punched Dean hard in his face, and brought Dean into an unconscious state quickly.

Yellow Eyes straightened up and looked around the area before he grabbed Dean's shoulder and teleported them out of there.

* * *

Mary was just approaching the bed when a man appeared behind her. She sensed the new appearance and screamed as she fell back and stared at the man in shock.

"Mary I'm sorry." Cas said in a rushed voice, and looked around wildly. Sam was sitting up from his cot with wide eyes, while John burst into the room from the sound of Mary's scream.

"I need Bobby." Cas told them quickly, and John frowned.

"I think he's outside somewhere." He said unhelpfully, and Cas went straight to the window and his eyes scanned the yard. He didn't see the older hunter anywhere, or sense him.

"Cas what's wrong?" Sam asked as he climbed out of the cot and went to stand in front of the angel. The dark haired man reluctantly turned to him.

"Dean's in trouble." He said as he made way for the door, but John stopped him, growling.

"What the hell happened?" He demanded and Cas clenched his fists in impatience.

"It was the Yellow Eyed Demon. He made Dean crash and I left to come back here to get help. I'm no match for the Yellow Eyed Demon." He explained quickly, and John ran his fingers through his hair fast.

"So you should've just taken Dean away!" He shouted, his voice leveling more and more as his anger did the same.

"It was too late. Yellow Eyes would've known where I took him." Castiel said as he shoved past John, not caring if he was rude now. He needed to get to Bobby asap. So he raced through the house, John behind him and reached the Yard outside first. They both were shouting his name loudly until Bobby's head poked up behind a rusty ford.

"Whaddya want?" He grunted, but knew it was serious since Castiel was running straight towards him.

"Do you know of the Samuel Colt gun, Bobby?" He demanded and Bobby looked startled.

"Well.. Yeah but that's a bedtime story." He said, squinting in confusion. Castiel nodded firmly.

"Yes I'm well aware of that, but it doesn't matter. Do these stores include where the gun would be? Figuratively?" He asked and Bobby looked bewildered as he shook his head.

"No.. Cas what's going on?" He asked and Castiel quickly explained what happened to Dean.

"Dammit... Alright let's find this damn gun. I'll start calling all my friends." He said as he rushed off to the house. Cas disappeared as well, going to search the planet for the gun. John was left alone, and he gripped his hair as he thought of his eldest kidnapped by an apparently super strong demon.

"Damn.." John whispered and raced after Bobby.

* * *

"Wakey wakey Dean! I thought it wasn't good for human's to sleep more than twelve hours."

Dean felt a hard, unforgiving slap on his cheek that roused him far too quickly from the darkness. Colors danced in his vision as he opened his eyes. He swore the yellow eyes in the man was just his vision, but then his memory snapped back, and he was instantly on guard, growling and snarling. . Then he realized as an afterthought that he was tied to a wooden chair that stung his ass from sitting on it for probably a while now.

"Is that really how you should treat me, Dean-o? After I went through all that work to find you?" Yellow Eye's smirked as he approached Dean, who just glared in return.

"I do have to be honest.. It took much longer than I expected to find you. But now that I have, I have a proposition for you." He said as he circled around Dean, who didn't even bother to try to keep him in his eyesight the entire time, and just kept his gaze straight ahead.

"Whatever it is, and I don't care what it is, I'm gonna say no." He spoke firmly, and in a strong voice that had no fear in it. Yellow Eye's wasn't having any of it.

"So.. Let's say I can promise the safety of your family if you agree to my demand?" Yellow Eye's almost found it amusing when he saw Dean perk slightly at that.

Dean continued to stay silent, but he glared at the demon less harshly than before.

"Let's say.. You help me with my demon army, and your family won't be killed." Yellows Eye's grinned, and instantly the light disappeared from Dean's eyes.

"Never." He growled, and turned his head stubbornly away until Yellow Eye's leaned over him.

"Let me tell you a story, Dean-o." He murmured as he tilted Dean's head towards him.

"I'm sure you can explain it from a couple feet away." Dean sneered in disgust, and the demon rose an eyebrow, but decided to sit on the nearby table anyway.

"Let's begin with way back then.. You have a very special bloodline Dean-o. You carry the blood of descendant's from Cain and Abel." Dean rose an eyebrow at that.

"Don't most people?" He asked curiously, and Yellow Eye's carried on anyway, like Dean didn't speak.

"Cain and Abel are also your direct ancestor's, which makes you and Sam so special. You know how Cain slayed his younger brother Abel, so Abel would go to heaven, and Cain would go to hell. Well.. Let's say this has become a precedent." He smirked at the horror that grew quickly into Dean's eyes.

"Never!" He barked, struggling against his bonds wildly, but Yellow Eye's simply cackled loudly.

"You know it's going to happen Dean. One will go up there-" He pointed skywards, "and one will go down there." He tapped his foot on the ground, and winked.

"It's bound to happen, and if fate serves correctly in the end, one of you will become a Knight of Hell. Just. Like. Cain." Dean winced as Yellow Eyes spoke with each word said slowly to him, and Dean looked away.

"I'll never kill Sam." He said, and Yellow Eye's shrugged.

"Cain wasn't killing Abel to be malicious. He was doing it to save Abel. Wouldn't you do the same? Sacrifice yourself for anyone?" Yellow Eye's pressed on him, and Dean felt incredibly annoyed, because he couldn't anything. He didn't want to agree with the demon, but he was true. If Sam was guaranteed a safe passage to Heaven while he went to hell, then he'd agree in a heartbeat.

"Lucifer has been expecting one of you for quite a while now." Yellow Eye's shrugged, and Dean paused.

"Lucifer as in... Satan? The devil?" He questioned him quickly, feeling puzzled and unsure.

"Yeah of course. He has been waiting for two brothers like you and Sammy for a while now. Of course the younger hasn't exactly turned out exactly the way we planned, but it's all good. It's still an annoyance that you turned out to be the rebellious one.." Yellow Eye's went on, and Dean growled and clenched his hands.

"You stay away from Sammy. You have me, so that should be good enough."

"Sometime's that isn't enough, Dean-o. We need both brothers in order for one to kill the other." He said, and Dean opened his mouth to say something else, when Dean saw Castiel and Bobby appear in the room. It was brought upon Dean that everything was happening too quickly, and he just felt incredibly confused and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Cover your eyes boy!" Bobby shouted when a light appeared in Castiel's eyes. Dean couldn't particularly cover his eyes so he tightly closed them and bent his head over. Suddenly, Dean heard a scream, and he knew there was intense light behind his eyelids but he never opened his eyes. He heard Yellow Eye's screaming fade, and when his eyes only saw darkness again he peeked one eye open slowly, before he opened them both and was surprised at the mess the place became.

Bobby was instantly behind him, untying him and Dean winced as his knife nicked his hand as he was cutting at the rope around his wrists.

"Whoops sorry son." Bobby apologized, but he didn't sound sorry which pissed Dean off a little.

"Just get me out." Dean grumbled before he heard the final snap of the rope and he felt the pressure leave his wrists and he immediately brought them to his chest and rubbed his wrists.

"Ugh you got any lotion at home?" Dean asked and Bobby rose an eyebrow.

"Do I look like I use lotion?" He asked as he helped Dean stand up.

"I think I've got a concussion or something." Dean groaned as his head felt incredibly heavy, and everything felt disoriented.

"We'll get you home and in bed. Now let's go." Bobby said as Castiel walked over and frowned.

"Dean I can heal your injuries." He said and pressed two fingers to Dean's head. Instantly Dean felt better, but he was still exhausted and slumped in Bobby's hold on him.

"When was the last time you got a good sleep?" Bobby asked as he practically dragged Dean to the car, and Dean knew the subtext that Bobby implied. "When was the last time you slept without a nightmare?" Dean honestly didn't know the answer, so he acted like he wasn't listening and let Bobby place him in the passenger seat in the Impala.

As Bobby began to drive back to the house with Cas in the back, Dean closed his eyes and immediately fell into dreamland.. Or nightmareland.

* * *

Dean was sitting in the Impala, and everything was normal. John was teaching Dean how to drive, and as soon as Dean parked the Impala in the driveway, he expected to hear John's encouraging words. Instead he heard the Yellow Eyed Demon.

"Don't see why you're dreaming of this. You took your driving test on your own, and your passenger was a weird, fat guy."

Dean immediately went to jump out but the door didn't budge. He fingered at the lock system but the door remained tightly shut. He finally realized this was either a dream, or Yellow Eye's was possessing his father..

"So we gotta have a chat Dean-o, and our chat before was interrupted." The Yellow Eyed Demon carried on and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Look, Yellow Eyes this is how things are gonna go. I'm gonna wake up, then I'm going to find you eventually and kill you." He swore, and Yellow Eye's grinned.

"Please, just call me Azazel. Also, you're not waking up until I let you, so get comfortable." To elaborate, Azazel crossed his legs and stared expectantly at Dean.

Frustrated, Dean turned towards Azazel and focused his attention fully on the demon.

It was crazy, but he was going to have a conversation with his worst enemy.

"I want you to kill Sam." Azazel started, and Dean already snorted and let out a harsh laugh.

"Yeah, I dunno how many times I'm gonna have to say this before this sinks in, but it's not gonna happen." He said, and Yellow Eye's rose a brow.

"Really? Even if you could save Sam?" He pressed, and Dean shrugged.

"At the moment, Sam is safe, healthy, and probably reading. Since he isn't in danger, I'm not going to make a deal to save his life. Sorry Azazel, try again." His green eyes were glittering at the demon, who frowned and thought for a moment.

"What if Sam was presented with death? Would you sacrifice yourself then?"

"Obviously not." Well Dean could've lied better, but it annoyed him, knowing that the demon knew a lot more about Dean than Dean knew himself.

The demon sighed at Dean's response, and stared at him as if he was a child that needed a scolding.

"Look Dean. We're on the same side here." He began and Dean already cut him off.

"I think we're as far from being on the same side as possible. Seriously, you control demons, and I'm a human trying to kill you." He stated.

"True.. But when Cain became a demon, you could say his.. demonic genes carried through gene pool after gene pool. It is believed those that inherited these.. genes are able to consume demon blood much easier, and can even become a full demon from just that. Hell.. It's even addictive." The Yellow Eyed Demon smirked at Dean in such a way that sent shivers down his spine.

"Okay.. So what are you getting at?" He asked, although nervously this time. He was scared he knew exactly what the demon was hinting.

"You've been one of the decedent's that has carried Cain's genes. Lucifer believes you're so much like him, you're just missing his appearance." Azazel explains as he starts to fiddle with the rear view mirror. Dean slaps his hand away indignantly and starts to adjust it back to it's original place.

"Look you might think I'm like Cain. Heh, to an extent I probably am, but that doesn't mean I'm going to start murdering people, starting with my brother." He gave up on the mirror, since it was just a dream but it still grinded on his nerves.

"Maybe not right now, but the consumption of demon blood could change things around." Dean rose an eyebrow as Azazel reached into his vessel's coat pocket and pulls out a convenient knife. He slits his wrist hard and puts a little pressure on it so blood was freely dripping from the cut.

"C'mon Dean-o.. You've done alcohol before. You know the satisfying feeling of feeling free.. This is the exact same. Just a little bit more extreme." Azazel said to him, his smile teasing.

Dean was about to say no, when he suddenly stopped and stared at the scarlet blood dripping down his arm.

Suddenly Dean's throat was too dry, and he found himself unconsciously licking his lips before he quickly turned away.

"I don't know what the hell you're doing to me, but stop." The hunter growled as he gulped loudly and the demon smiled at the hunter before he nudged him.

"I'm not doing anything Dean. This is just simply what you want. Who am I to deny you of what you want?" He asked as he dabbed his finger in his blood and held it up to Dean's nose. Immediately the green eyed man slapped the hand away violently and turned his back on him completely.

"This has to be just some fucked up dream." Dean spat and Azazel leaned in and whispered in Dean's ear.

"Yes it's a dream, but what do you think dreams are originated off of? Craving's usually, and memories. So tell me Dean, where does the demon blood belong in the two?" He asked, when suddenly everything froze and actually went black and white. Dean blinked, and looked at Azazel who was still leaning in but for a once he has completely stopped moving.

Dean looked outside the Impala windows, and indeed everything else was at a standstill. Even a hummingbird that was flying through the sky was perfectly frozen and lacked of color. It was if someone had poured water on a painting, and washed out all the color.

"Hello Dean."

The hunter definitely didn't jump, and he definitely didn't shriek.

He whirled around to see Castiel sitting where Azazel once was, and practically just as close as Azazel was moments before. Dean instinctively backed up.

"Bobby couldn't wake you so he called on me to bring you back." Cas explained as Dean opened and closed his mouth, confused and not knowing what to say at first.

"So.. Wake me up then?" Dean asked shyly, just wanting to get this dream out of his head forever. Otherwise, he'd just drink himself into oblivion anyways.

Castiel nodded, and Dean woke up a second later in the real world, gasping and choking for a moment as Bobby sat over him.

"Finally. Good." Bobby rolled his eyes before he noticed the look in Dean's eyes.

"Was it another bad dream?" He asked, although he already knew the answer. Dean also knew he knew, so he didn't feel like he needed to give a proper answer. Instead he simply sat up and rubbed his face from it's sleepiness.

"Damn what time is it?" He yawned and looked out of the Impala's window when he realized he was laid out on the backseat now, and Bobby was leaning over him from the front seat.

"I think it's around seven or something." Bobby answered as he looked towards the window also, and frowned.

"Wait.. How long was I out for?" Dean asked as he sat up and gripped his head.

"Err.." Bobby looked away but Dean didn't let up.

"Bobby tell me." He ordered and Bobby shrugged.

"So it was a couple hours." He mumbled and Dean immediately exploded on him.

"Bobby, people with concussion's are supposed to be woken up every hour!" He exclaimed, annoyed at the older hunter and was relieved he wasn't in a coma, or just plain dead.

"Look I tried to wake you up the first hour, but you didn't wake up. Cas and I have been trying to wake you up since! Besides, Cas mostly healed your head, didn't he?" He snapped and Dean finally noticed how exhausted he looked. Instantly, he regretted his words.

"I'm sorry Bobby it's just been.. A tough couple of days. Yeah I think I'm fine." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, and Bobby nodded before he turned back to the front and Dean heard the Impala purr as Bobby pulled back onto the road.

"How did you even get the Impala to where Azazel and I were?" Dean asked curiously and Bobby took a glance back under his ball cap.

"Azazel?" He wondered, and Dean grunted.

"Good ol' Yellow Eyes actually has a name. Anyway, answer my question." Dean said and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Found the damn Impala in the middle of the road without you there. So I drove her to where you were with Cas's guidance, and he teleported us in for an element of surprise." He said as he reached into his breast pocket of his flannel and pulled out a flask of whiskey. He took a couple swigs before he offered it to Dean who took a couple sips himself before he tossed it back to the front seat and laid back down.

As he did, his ear pressed against the seat and he listened to the heart of the Impala. The way it rumbled against his head and he was instantly comforted.. But it wasn't enough to forget about his nightmare. He wasn't sure anything could help him forget that now.

 **A/N: So.. Anybody like how the plot is shaping? Complaints? Compliments? Lemmie hear them :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and feel free to leave a fav/review! Much luv everyone 3 3 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was actually nervous.

About what?

Well for starters, his family. Were they going to be pissed. After all, he's been gone for nearly three days or something, and he knows how they got when Dean would run away for a couple days.

He pressed his forehead against the cold window and finally saw Singer Salvage Yard come into view. His heart started to tighten in nervousness and he kept anxiously looking out the window as they approached Bobby's property.

"Whaddya worried about?" Bobby asked as he pulled up and parked. Dean looked at the suddenly ominous house and he shrugged.

"I've never been crazy about my parent's punishments." He grumbled and Bobby turned off the engine.

"Yer a wimp. Own up to these kinda things. Besides, I don't think yer parent's are gonna punish ya fer getting kidnapped." Bobby said, and thought about it. Mary and John seemed to be the type of parents that are good, but push them enough and they will retaliate.

Dean sighed, and got out.

As he approached the house, he realized that so far... It's surprisingly good. Nothing has been thrown at him. Not being yelled at by a window. He hasn't even received dark glares from inside the house. From what he could see, nearly all the lights were off in the house except for the kitchen one. When he thought about it, it made him anxious, and it seemed to do the same for Bobby as he was already pulling out his gun from his pocket.

They both silently signaled each other as they approached the house and Dean fell into quiet step behind Bobby as the older hunter took point.

Bobby slowly closed his hand around his doorknob at the back door, and creaked it open. They both winced at how loud the hinges shrieked, and Dean sent Bobby a short glare.

"Fix your damn doors." He hissed quietly and Bobby glared back.

"Don't patronize me now, boy." He responded before he turned back to creep in. Dean crashed into Bobby when the hunter abruptly stopped.

"Dammit Bobby what-" He looked around him, and saw his family sitting at the table, calmly and all staring at them.

"Er." Bobby coughed and quickly pocketed his gun. Dean wasn't so quick to do that however and paced towards his family.

"Would it have killed you to called to us before we got here?" He asked, slightly waving his gun around as he spoke and John narrowed his eyes at Dean.

"Where were you, son?" He questioned and Dean was suddenly taken back to a five year old memory..

* * *

 _Flashback 5 years ago._

 _"Dean, where the hell were you, son?" John demanded as he towered over his eldest. Mary wasn't there since she was busy saying good night to Sammy in his room._

 _Dean sat on the couch in the living room, sipping a glass of water he got from the kitchen and ignored his father completely and kept his eyes on the TV._

 _"You will answer me when you're spoken to, Dean!" John suddenly roared and slapped Dean's glass from his hands. The younger Winchester winced, before he glared up at John. They didn't hear Mary come down the stairs at the sound of glass shattering._

 _"Mary's gonna be pissed at you for breaking one of her glasses, John." Dean sneered, his eyes dark and his lips curved down._

 _"I don't give a damn right now, Dean. Where. Were. You?" He repeated his question and Dean shrugged._

 _"Out banging girls and hitting up every bar this city has to offer. Problem?" He asked before John brought his hand up and slapped Dean._

 _"You don't take that tone with me boy. " John growled out, his voice low and dangerous. The atmosphere became ten times more tense than before as Dean now had his head lowered as he carefully covered his tears. They both ignored Mary as she started screaming at John._

 _"How could you hit him?" She exclaimed as she went up to John and smelt his breath. Alcohol. Typical._

 _"You get out of my house until you're sober enough to apologize." Mary hissed, pushing John towards the nearest exit._

 _"Mary I-" Mary broke him off by roughly grabbing the door handle and ripping the door open._

 _"Now." She ordered and waited for John to have both feet outside to slam the door on him._

 _Mary turned away from the door to go to where Dean was, but she saw he wasn't there anymore._

 _Instead, Dean was upstairs, glaring at his wall through unshed tears, refusing them to fall. He heard a knock on his door and he knew it was Sammy. Sammy always knocked three times quickly._

 _He didn't answer. Instead he waited for Sam's footsteps to return to his bedroom before he approached the light switch and turned off all the lights in his room and dove into bed._

* * *

Dean turned away abruptly when his memory whirled through his mind. He could still feel the pain, the betrayal, and the loathing from that night.

"Out." He bit out to John's question before he raced for the stairs and silently skipped two at a time until he reached the top. He paused and let his heart calm down.

A tear fell from his cheek and he stubbornly rubbed at his face to stop the tears.

"Dammit it Dean stop being such a wuss." He scolded himself angrily as he started to walk to the guest room. His pace stopped fully when he heard laughing echoing in his ears. He went to go investigate and he was back at the top of the stairs, looking at the hallway at the bottom of the stairs. The laughter was coming from the end of that hallway. The kitchen.

At least his family and Bobby were getting along.. They didn't need him to be there to be happy, which filled him with relief, knowing he could leave or die now and it wouldn't be a permanent scar in his family.

 _"Why are you still with them, then Dean-o?"_ Dean swore he heard Azazel in his head but he decided to ignore it for now. Instead he walked back to his room and grabbed his hunting journal from his bag.

It was an old dusty journal, but Dean decided to never buy another one since he has info in it that has four years worth of hunting.

He began to scribble down his knew found info on the Yellow Eyed Demon when he heard a knock on the door. Still feeling uncomfortable with his family, he ignored it until it became consistent and he slammed his pencil down on his book.

"What?!" He snapped as he whirled around and faced John who walked in, looking almost smug and it pissed Dean off.

"Hey son." John strolled in and looked over Dean's shoulder at his book. Dean immediately closed it and rose an eyebrow at John as his father rested a hand against his shoulder.

"How about you come play some scrabble with us?" He asked and Dean frowned.

"Pass. I'm going to go hunt and hang with Cas." He said as he stood but John stopped.

"Does Cas even know?" John elaborated to those times that Cas hasn't shown up to Dean's side because he was busy.

Dean stayed silent and pushed past the wall that was his father and left the room. He didn't even bother to bring most of his weapons. He simply carried his 45. with him, and that was enough.

"Wait let me come then." John said suddenly, and that surprised both Dean, and John.

"You wanna come hunting?" Dean questioned him and John shrugged.

"Sure." He said and Dean stared for a couple moments longer as if he was crazy.

"No." Dean flatly said and John snorted.

"You can't say no to me Dean. I'm your father and I don't want you going out again so soon after you just came back. Come spend some time with the family. We were willing to leave you alone to get settled, but now we want you to spend time with us." John tried, but Dean was already carrying on.

"Sorry dad, but my answer is still the same. I don't want to spend family time with the family that sent me away." Dean grumbled as he walked down the stairs, John hot on his heels.

"Well you're not doing a bang up job, are you?" John countered as he stopped Dean by grabbing the back of his shirt, and lifted it a little to snatch his gun. Dean whirled around and nearly backhanded John for taking his gun, when John already slipped out the clip, checked it before he pushed it back in and smirked at Dean's expression.

"How do you even know how to hold a gun?" Dean asked, since he had never seen any of his family hold a gun before. Well.. Sam holding that pistol the other day doesn't count. He didn't look like he knew a thing about it and he expected the gun to explode in his hands and take off his head.

"Bobby taught all of us." John said, and instantly Dean felt anger run through his veins faster than he's ever felt it before. He was in the kitchen before John could say another word.

"Bobby!" Dean roared as he stormed in and Bobby looked up from the scrabble board to the younger hunter. He wasn't fazed by Dean's anger so he was probably expecting it. He calmly sipped his beer as Dean leaned down so they were staring right into each other eyes.

Dean didn't know where to start. Maybe he should begin with "don't take away my family's innocence."

Before he could even start with his long-ass rant, Sam stood up so quickly his scrabble pieces on his small stand fell.

"Dean, stop!" He spoke out and Dean turned his fiery gaze to his younger brother.

"Stop? Stop?! Sam if I let these things happen, what's going to occur to you guys?" He shouted, his voice growing in volume quickly. John stood at the entrance but he could feel his son's rage fine from where he stood.

"We're fine Dean! We actually feel safer now that we know about these things! I know how to draw a demon's trap, and I'm learning how to exorcise one now." Sam explained quickly, not at all afraid of his brother's fury.

"You know _what?!_ " Dean looked like he was ready to explode, and he turned his sharp gaze back at Bobby who shrugged nonchalantly in response.

"The boy saw mine on the ceiling and stuff, so he started askin'." He explained and Dean ran a hand through his hair and breathed hard.

"I don't know where to start.. This is all ridiculous and it has to stop." Dean said, and Mary stood now, although she did it much calmly than Sam.

"Dean, it's not like they know much right now. They've only been taught for about half an hour by Bobby." Mary explained quickly, and Dean frowned.

"So what about you?" He questioned her, and she folded her arms.

"I already knew all of it. He didn't need to teach me." She told him and John entered the kitchen fully and once again rested his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"It's not like the entire world will be after us now that we know how to handle guns, Dean. Heck, they might leave us alone." John smirked but Dean shrugged his hand away and turned so he was facing them all.

"No but most demons and monsters don't even know about you guys yet!" Okay so that was a complete lie.. Almost every demon knew about Sammy apparently, and they didn't have to look far to find John and Mary.

"Dean we want to help you." Mary tried but Dean shook his head fast.

"You don't get permission to." He snapped but John was already speaking again.

"We get to decide what we want to do, Dean. Not you." He said, and Dean glared darkly.

"Yeah, I already figured that out." He spat before he snatched his gun back that was still in John's hands, and ran out the door. He ignored Bobby shouting after him, and just continued to run. He ran until his lungs begged for oxygen, and his legs ached.

When he stopped, his hands fell to his knees for support and he breathed fast and hard as his heart tried to calm down.

Now that he was far away from the house, and able to think freely, he looked around. When he had reached the highway, he had decided to run along it. Now he seemed to be pretty far out which was annoying because he'd have to walk home now.

Dean walked now until he found a random bus stop out there and he sat down at the bench. A bus wasn't coming for another hour, but it wasn't like he was looking for one anyway.

He began to pray, needing his friend here with him.

"I call upon Castiel.. Uh Cas just get here." He muttered and he heard the sound of wings flapping, and a rough landing. He opening his eyes to see Cas laying there, breathing heavily.

"Cas?!" He gasped as he went to his friend's side and quickly assessed him.

"Cas what the hell happened?" He demanded as he saw it was only fortunately cuts and scrapes. Nothing too serious, but they were deep. Castiel could just heal himself though.

"A demon was looking for you." His voice was ragged and hard.

"Yellow Eyes?" He asked and Cas shook his head, coughing weakly.

"His name was Alaistair.." He mumbled before he glanced at himself and noticed the wounds like they weren't there before. He healed himself and stood but he still seemed troubled.

"What did he want from me?" Dean asked, and Cas sat down at the bus bench.

"He said your soul." He started and Dean interrupted by snorting.

"Yeah I've already heard that and it's nothing new." He laughed but Castiel didn't join him.

"Dean, Alaistair was extremely powerful. Powerful enough to hurt me badly." Cas interjected and Dean stopped abruptly and his smile turned into a frown.

"Maybe he's just working for Azazel." Dean guessed, and Cas hummed before he shrugged.

"If he is, he's still a problem. We're going to need to get moving again. We can't stick around here, especially with you being kidnapped so near." Castiel was speaking quickly now, and Dean was having trouble keeping up at Castiel's anxiety.

"Hold on.. Cas I can't just leave.. My family." He tried, and even though he didn't want to be near his family right now, he isn't about to just ditch them all together, or make them move again so quickly.

"I understand Dean but you also can't stay in that house forever. Demon's know that as well, and will wait you out when they catch up." Castiel explained and finally seemed to look at their surroundings.

"Why were you praying to me from a bus stop?" He rumbled out, looking at some of the posters that covered the glass that surrounded the bench.

"I needed to get away from my family. They want to learn about hunting." Dean explained quickly, and Cas frowned.

"Isn't that what you wanted when you brought them to Bobby's?" He questioned him and Dean shrugged.

"I wanted them to just learn there's darkness in the world. I don't want them to be sucked into the life all together." He grumbled, unhappy with how things are going.

"Dean, I believe that a human can either be fully in the hunting life, or oblivious to it all together." Castiel contributed wisely and Dean stared at Cas.

"Did Alaistair hit your head or something?" He joked and Cas looked away, offended.

Dean let out his first hearty laugh that day, and damn it felt good.

"Sorry Cas. It's just you're not usually this wise around me." Cas shrugged in response and continued to look away, obviously studying something now.

"Should we go hunting? I heard of a ghost in three towns over." Dean offered and Castiel looked up at him as Dean stood.

"Will your family mind?" He asked politely and Dean grunted.

"Who cares? I'm just gonna walk to Bobby's and grab my stuff. I don't care if they try to stop me. They won't be able to." He explained as he began his trek back to Bobby's. Castiel surprisingly walked alongside of him, and kept offering to fly them over but Dean kept refusing.

* * *

When they reached Bobby's, it was already dark and they didn't think anybody would be up. They were quickly proven wrong however when they entered Bobby's house and John sat in a chair by the door.

"You're back late son. Partying?" John asked without looking at him, and was instead reading a book. A book on lore, and it made Dean's hairs bristle.

"You know it." Dean remarked as he walked straight upstairs with his angel in tow. He heard the chair screech a little as John also stood and followed them up the stairs.

When John came to his room, he was surprised that Dean was blindly grabbing all his things. He didn't even seem to care that he woke Mary and Sam either as he gathered his things into his duffel and put it on his back.

"So where are you going at this hour?" John asked the two, and Cas didn't meet his eyes once, but Dean stepped up to the challenge.

"Out ganking a ghost." He stated, and John squinted.

"When was the last time you slept, son?" He questioned him and Dean shrugged. The last time he slept was in the Impala, but John didn't need to know that. He ran on four hours anyway.

Dean didn't mean to hesitate, but John saw it, and exploded on Dean.

"You haven't slept in a long while, have you?" He accused his eldest, and Dean took it all with a blank face as he closed him emotions up quickly. He knew if he didn't then he'd be here for hours, shouting and cursing John's name at the man himself.

"You know this isn't right." John hinted to Cas, too obviously for the angel to act like a stereotypical angel and take care of Dean.

Dean had to scoff at that, and Cas glared.

"I am an angel of the lord. A warrior. Not a caretaker." Castiel said, obviously irritated before he flew out of there in a flurry of wings. Dean just hoped Cas would be waiting in the Impala when he got out there.

"Look dad, it's not that I'm going against you. Heck, Cas and I are obviously not the bad guys out there, but we can't just sit around and let them come knock on our door." Dean blew out of his nose loudly, and Sam could hear it from where he sat on the opposite side of the room.

"I know that son. Hell, I do. But I hate how you have to be the one that goes out there and gets down and dirty." John countered weakly, and Dean felt his heart twist at how wrecked John suddenly looked. Dean didn't want to look at Sam and Mary, since he was scared the same looks were in their eyes.

He realized that John cared a hell lot about him. More than he should. More than he'd ever need to.

"Dad.. It's life. It's not exactly the way we've been told life is gonna be, but I was honestly the exact same as you when I first started hunting. Every night I felt something was going to appear and skin me alive. I felt every human around me was a demon, ready to attack me, and I began to carry my gun everywhere. Heck-" He pulled his gun from the back of his pants; "I still do."

"Then why do you still hunt? If it emotionally destroys you, why do you still continue?" John croaked and Dean stared at him, and stayed silent for a couple moments.

"Because I gave my life for the hunting life. No longer am I just Dean Winchester, horrible son and idiotic. Now I'm a hunter that gives his life for humanity, no matter how draining it is." Dean concluded and turned away, his duffel still on his back and he walked to the Impala. John didn't follow him, so Dean didn't know if that meant good, he understood, or bad, he was too angry or confused to pursue.

Dean stuffed his bag into the trunk and found Cas sitting calmly in the passenger seat.

"Good, you didn't bail." Dean smirked at his best friend and the angel smiled in return.

"We had an arrangement for a hunt." He reminded Dean that he stays true to his words 90% of the time. It was good enough for Dean, and Dean ignited the Impala to life and listened to her purr loudly, happy for a Winchester to be back behind her wheel.

They pulled out of the highway, and made way to their destination with loud music all the way.

* * *

By the time they reached a motel, Dean was dead tired. Castiel was no different of course since he didn't need nutrients, or sleep.

When Dea n booked their room and Cas stopped staring at the front desk occupant, they went to their room and Dean tossed his bag to the second bed and fell onto his new heaven.

"Ughh so much better than sitting in a car." Dean groaned as he instantly curled his arms under the pillow and pulled it closer to him.

Castiel watched him before he turned away and looked out the window.

"I still can't see how you can bear to sleep in these conditions." Castiel sniffed as he looked around the room. It was a moderate room that had dark wallpaper and a couple paintings, along with two queen size beds, a desk, table, and a small kitchen.

"This one is way better than other ones I've been in, Cas." Dean said as he lifted his head and finally assessed the room.

"Besides, why are you judging sleep conditions? You don't even sleep." Dean swept his gaze to Cas who shrugged.

"I'm comparing these motel rooms to yours now." He replied and sat down at the table.

"Okay well I'm going to sleep for four hours. We'll head out and by then it should be light out." Dean yawned as he set his alarm on his phone and went under the sheets to sleep.

Cas watched him and Dean's eyebrow twitched as he could feel the intense gaze of Castiel's and he turned his back to forget about it, but the feeling of unease and discomfort remained.

"Cas, take a damn picture. It'll last longer." Dean growled out and he heard Castiel shuffle around until he was standing over him. Dean cracked an eye open, when he was met with a bright flash and he grunted and rolled away and fell off the bed.

"What the hell Cas?!" He snapped as he sat up immediately.

Castiel stood there calmly, holding Dean's phone in his hand and stared at the picture he just took of Dean.

Dean forgot Cas takes things to heart most of the time, so him falling off the bed was his own fault. He was still allowed to be grumpy about it, however.

Getting back into bed, he didn't mind that Castiel had taken a picture and was staring intently at it. It could've been worse.

With that thought in mind, he fell asleep quickly.

 **A/N: Hey guys I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Some stuff happened, but I hope it wasn't too boring. Anyway, THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE COMMENTS, FAVS, AND FOLLOWS! Seriously means a lot to me guys! ^-^**

 **So lemmie say.. No chapter until this weekend probably. I have a HUGE presentation in front of possibly 200 people on Thursday, and I gotta study my speech -.- Anyway, I luv ya'll! 3 3 3**

 **(Btw sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the others. Only 1k-2k but it's still a big difference.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter! I wrote it as quickly as I could, but all errors are mine x) Also, thanks for the suggestions. A guest suggested me to bring in Ruby, and ironic thing is I was actually in the middle of writing that when they suggested it! Smart minds think alike :D Heh.. Well anyway, thanks for the AWESOME reviews! They mean so much, and it helps me write. Also, thanks Aislinn Rose for your nice comment! I've got the presentation today so after that, hopefully I should get writing more ^-^ I think I'm going to start mentioning people more :P I used to do that on AO3, but I stopped on here for some reason.. ANYWAY enough rambling from me! Hope you all enjoy and much luv! 3**

Sam didn't know what to do with his life now. He had no school, and apparently no friends. Also his brother is out hunting, so that meant Dean was out of the question, unless if he decided to text him. Although.. What if Dean got distracted because of Sam, and he got injured? Or.. Worse?

Bobby watched Sam sit quietly at the couch in his living room, and he rolled his eyes at the obvious bored look on the teenager's face before he walked over.

"Sam, go do somethin' like a normal kid and go bug yer parents or somethin'. Go throw a ball around." He advised and Sam looked up at Bobby.

"Is Dean gonna be alright?" He asked, curious for Bobby's opinion. Bobby snorted, and sat down at his desk.

"Dean has gone against much scarier monsters than a simple ghost and gotten much worse injuries than you can imagine, boy." He huffed and Sam frowned.

"Like?" He investigated into it, and Bobby fidgeted slightly.

"I ain't the one you should ask, boy." He told him and Sam grunted and started to look around the house. He found a picture frame that was face-down on one of Bobby's shelf's and he flipped it up to see a picture of not only a grumpy looking Bobby, but also a grumpy looking Dean and Cas!

His eyes widened and he looked at the back again and saw that this picture was taken two years ago. When he looked back, he realized this was probably the period of Dean going through the thickest part of puberty.

Dean didn't look too much different in this picture, but he was shorter, and had more of a depressed look on his face.

"Hey Bobby, what's wrong with Dean in this picture?" Sam decided to question Bobby on it and held the frame up to show Bobby.

The seasoned hunter hummed softly at it before he shook his head.

"That was a time where your brother was going through tough times." He nodded at the sad look in Dean's eyes.

"How come?" Sam grimaced, not expecting Dean to have depression, but it could be possible.

"He had seen a lot of shit that year, so it brought him down. Plus apparently he was having a tough time with some kids at his school or something." Bobby explained as he rubbed his short beard and Sam took back the picture to keep staring at it.

Bobby knew Sam wanted more of a story, but Bobby didn't want to go into detail about Dean's nightmares. He knew he'd get a strong and hard kick to the groin for that being spilled.. Well he already did but Dean didn't know that.

So instead Bobby left the boy to his thoughts to grab himself a beer. Little did he know, Sammy had an idea, and it involved leaving the salvage yard alone.

* * *

Dean stared at the article, but his eyes never drifted along the text. Instead he was stuck on one word, not because he didn't know it. But because his mind was else where.

"Dean, I suggest you give your brain a break." Castiel's voice came from the other side of the room, and Dean looked up from the paper to see Castiel cleaning Dean's guns.

Honestly, Dean will never understand Cas. He always told the angel he didn't need to clean the guns and his weapons since that was usually considered as an easy punishment from Bobby. But Castiel insisted that he wanted to clean the weapons.

It made it easier on Dean though, so he didn't object about it too much.

"Cas we got an hour before we can go see the police station. Damn their rules for opening up at nine." Dean grumbled as he tossed the papers onto the desk and lounged back in his chair.

Castiel stayed silent and went on to Dean's shotgun and ran the damp cloth over it before he stood back up again to wet it.

"Hey Cas.. What do you think would be safest way to keep my family safe?" Dean asked, wanting the angel's opinion on all this.

"I suggest you lock them in an angel, demon proof room until you meet your doom." Castiel stated flatly his tone never breaking or lifting, which meant he was dead serious. The blue eyed vessel lifted his head.

"Why?"

Dean picked his jaw up and frowned before he turned away and scratched his suddenly warm neck.

"No reason. I'm gonna go grab a six-pack." He said quickly before he left the room.

As he hopped in the Impala, he pulled out his phone and scrolled over to Bobby's name and number. He ghosted his thumb over the call button but stopped himself. He didn't need to talk to him right now. What he needed right now was a girl on his lap, and a beer on his lips.

Although, he knew Cas would be pissed if he skipped the job by going to a strip club so he just drove to the general store nearby and bought what he said he would. A six pack, and added some beef-jerky.

When he was walking out to the car, his phone vibrated in his pocket and he growled shortly and rested the six-pack on the trunk and fished his phone out. Bobby's name was popped up on the screen. Well that saved him calling Bobby.

He answered, and was met with a distressed tone from Bobby that he's rarely ever heard.

"Dean, we don't know where Sam is!"

Well Dean got his shit in the Impala fast and was already starting the engine.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Dean snapped as he weighed his options. Leave the job and let others get hurt or worse, or let his little brother venture the world where any demon or monster could get his claws in him.

"Dammit Bobby what do I do?" Dean gritted his teeth, and he waited for Bobby's response, but instead he heard curses on the other side and the phone was being struggled around, before Dean heard his father's voice.

"Dean get back here now. We need you searching." Dean ground his teeth together, and he glanced at some of the left over article papers left in the passenger seat. It was said there was huge numbers of people hanging themselves, but the people were perfectly sane, happy, and hard workers.

"Dad I can't just drop everything and go!" He cried, unable to figure out what to do.

"Dean." A new voice came from behind Dean and the hunter whirled around to see Cas sitting behind him in the backseat.

"I can finish this job, don't worry. Go find Sam." Castiel explained and Dean felt all the relief crash on him.

"Thanks Cas." He put every ounce of relief into that word before he returned the phone to his ear.

"Okay John. If you can get a car running, start going up and down the highway. He couldn't have strayed far and if you find anything, call me." Dean said quickly before Cas flew out of the car and Dean rolled out of the parking lot and immediately made his way out of the city.

* * *

Sam walked, and he walked. He never expected the highway to go this long, but he was asleep when they passed this last. Plus it was dark.

When he began to get thirsty and hot, he'd take a break and sit but then he stopped doing that whenever someone would pull over and offer a ride. He didn't want a ride. He wanted to be like his big brother and keep going.

Sam had been walking for what felt like a hour when he noticed a girl with long blonde hair sitting on the ground. She seemed to be Sam's age and he approached her easily.

"Hey." He said and her head moved to him and he was surprised by how pretty she was. She had dark eyes but a beautiful face.

"Oh wow, I'm not the only one out here then." She laughed and Sam felt his legs shake a little at her voice and laugh.

"Uh yeah.. What are you doing out here?" He asked curiously, and she stood up and Sam felt annoyed that she was about his height. She began to dust off her jeans as she answered.

"Parents ditched me on the side of the road because I was apparently too loud on my phone." She grumbled as she looked at Sam and offered a smile.

"So what about you?" She asked and Sam fought back a blush. What was he doing out here again? He had decided he had enough in the house but that sounded wimpy, so he decided to lie.

"I'm in the same boat. My brother and I got into a fight so he dumped me and left. I'm hoping he'll come pick me up soon." He said, and got annoyed when her eyes flickered with interest.

"Who's this brother of yours?" She asked, but Sam grunted.

"An ass." He muttered and the girl laughed. Sam was instantly cheered up by the voice, and he yearned to hear it more.

"Well I say we make our way to the nearest town, buy ourselves a hearty meal and ditch our families. They can't just do these things to us." She said and Sam nodded, but felt a little uncomfortable. He honestly hoped that his brother would come and pick them both up right now so he doesn't have to go through the embarrassment of letting her know he doesn't have any money.

They began to walk, and they chatted but Sam noticed she asked a lot of questions about his family. Like how old his brother was, what his parents did for jobs, where they lived, and what he was going to do in the future.

She asked really hard questions, and he was pissed at his family for being so difficult.

"Oh look! Two miles until we reach town!" The girl exclaimed and pointed at the green sign, and Sam suddenly realized what he never asked. It must've been the heat or something.

"What's your name? I never asked it." Sam smiled at her and the girl looked to him before she smiled in return.

"My name? It's Ruby."

* * *

Dean came to Bobby's salvage yard a couple hours later and found his parents were gone but the owner of the salvage yard was still home.

"Hold it son, yer exhausted and can't go back out yet." Bobby tried when Dean ran in and looked around the house, and was about to race back out.

"I don't give a damn right now, Bobby! My brother could be out there, laying in a ditch for all we know." He growled and had to wonder why Bobby was just sitting here, when he was the best searcher out there. So he voiced his question and Bobby squinted at him.

"Yer parents asked me to stay here in case you came here." He explained and Dean growled.

"Well then come with me now." Dean said as he started pulling Bobby to the door, but Bobby resisted easily.

"I need to also wait and see if yer good fer nothin' brother comes around." He corrected and Dean glared before he nodded and ran back to the Impala. The heat in her was beginning to get to a new level but Dean couldn't give a rats ass at the moment. He needed to find his brother.

He drove out of the salvage yard but paused when he came to the highway. Which way should he go?

Then he thought of who he was looking for, and turned right. Right was always Sam's favorite for some reason. It would always be too simple to track Sam when he was younger though, and he hoped this hadn't changed because otherwise he was heading in the complete opposite way.

He drove along, and it came to be fifteen minutes when he finally saw Sam and another girl. He didn't care about the girl right now. Instead he parked on the side and stormed over to his brother and smacked him on the back of the head angrily, but knew his concern was just melting into that.

"Dammit Sam! Why can't you just keep your ass at Bobby's?" He didn't care if he was embarrassing his brother in front of a girl right now. He needed his brother to be taught a lesson.

Sam's face was red as he took Dean's lecture with his head bowed and ignored the stare of Ruby.

Finally, the girl stepped up.

"You can't just boss him around when you treat him like shit!" She snapped and Dean blinked, as if he completely forgot she was even there, before he narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me but this doesn't concern you. This is my little brother, and he didn't listen to me. Heck, he should just walk home." He turned his gaze back to Sam who looked like he wished the earth would open up and swallow him.

"Like hell it doesn't concern me! You ditch him on the side of the road, and now you're shouting at him for leaving you?" Ruby sized up to Dean and the older brother looked confused for a couple moments, before he realized why she thought he ditched Sam, and he sent a short glare at Sam before he looked back to the girl.

"If he doesn't want to come back with me to the house, where it's safe-" He paused for meaning in his words before he continued "or if he wants to come with a complete stranger, then fine." He stared at the girl suspiciously, his supernatural radar going off but he doesn't know yet what the monster is, and how to handle it. All of his weapons are behind him in the trunk, and he knew the monster would stop him first if he made a dash for it.

Sam squirmed under the pressure, and he felt that he wanted to go with Ruby. Badly actually, but he knew Dean wanted him to come home with him.

"Uh.. I'll go with you Dean." He mumbled and looked at Ruby.

"As long as we drop her off in the nearest town." He added and Dean rose an eyebrow and looked between them before he reluctantly agreed.

"Fine. Let's go." He said to them and led them to the Impala. In around five minutes they reached the nearest town and dropped the girl off in front of a liquor store.

"You're welcome." Dean grunted and looked back ahead and winced when she slammed the door. She rolled her eyes at Dean, before she leaned over to Sam's window and leaned in. Sam tried to avoid looking at her obvious cleavage now in her low cut shirt that was now showing off a lot more.

"See you Sam. You should text me." She winked at Sam and he eagerly pulled out his phone and exchanged numbers with her.

Dean had his hand against his cheek as he waited for them, and he rolled his eyes at Sam's geeky laugh and the girl obvious flirt attempts. Luckily, his brother is still innocent enough to not pick up on it.

When they pulled out, Sam was silent in the back and his phone was already going off. Dean turned around to tell Sam off to silence it, or Dean will throw it out the window. However before he even opened his mouth, a new scent filled his nose and he instantly crinkled it. He stopped on the side of the road for a moment and noticed light dust on the ashtray right where the girl was sitting.

That wasn't normal dust though. He jolted when he realized it was sulfur and he cursed as he quickly did a large U-turn and ignored Sam's confused protests and questions. He just drove back to the town and went back to where he dropped off the girl, but he saw no one there. The town was small, but there was nobody on the streets. He half expected a tumbleweed to roll out.

"Dean what's wrong?" Sam demanded as he climbed into the front seat. Dean barked at him angrily for dirty shoes, but was glancing back at the sulfur again.

"Okay you need to get back home." He ground out and set out to the highway again. He played loud music the entire way, no matter how many times Sam complained, he always slapped Sam's hands away when they made movement to the volume dial.

When they were about to pull into the salvage yard, he made a call to Cas.

"Hey Cas." He greeted when Castiel greeted from the other side.

"How's the hunt going?" He asked as he parked and watched Sam get out immediately and stride away quickly. He knew he was going to have to give Sam another lecture for just running away, but right now he had bigger issues.

"I'm closing in on the ghost. Did you find Sam?" Castiel asked and Dean quirked a lip slightly.

"Yeah and he's being difficult. I uh actually won't be able to join you on the hunt though. Something else has popped up." He explained and Castiel stayed silent for a couple moments.

"Do you need help for it?" Castiel asked and Dean looked ahead at the road.

"Nah. You finish your job first." He told Cas before he ended the call and went back into the road. He sent a quick text to John that Sam was home before he headed back to the town where the demon girl would hopefully still be.

* * *

Apparently she wouldn't be, because when Dean asked the locals, they all answered and told her that they never saw her. Or.. One man thought he saw a blonde but Dean was instead led to yes, a blonde but not the right one. The one he found was pressed up against a wall making out with another girl.

His patience was running low and his energy was following it quickly. Deep inside he knew the girl wasn't around but he was stubborn to the very core.

One day, he knew that stubbornness would kill him.

He sat on the trunk of the Impala and was looking around the streets when he got a text message.

Digging into his pocket, he brought out his phone to see John's number.

"Hey John." He answered, and he was answered with an annoyed grunt.

"Call me dad." He grumbled and Dean laughed as he slid into his car.

"What's the issue then?" He asked as he leaned back in the seat.

"Sam misses you." John chuckled and they both heard Sam shouting at John. Dean rolled his eyes but couldn't keep the small smile off of his face.

"Well just tell him I'll be back in a couple days." He said and winced when he could practically feel John's piercing eyes watching him from miles away.

"Dean, I miss you also. We all do and we'd like you to be here for a dinner for a once." John tried, but Dean was already disagreeing.

"Dad there's a reason why hunters hunt things. We'd much rather just sit in the world of oblivion like the rest of you do, but we can't have that luxury. We have to save and kill." Dean explained as he played around with the small amulet around his neck.

"Look Dean, I'm not asking you to give up hunting. I'm just asking you to come visit us for dinner." John affirmed and Dean sighed.

"Yeah, but how many people could get hurt, or worse when I'm clinking beer drinks with you? John I'm sorry, but I've never been able to sit around and sit with the thought o someone getting murdered, and I could be doing something about it... Ask Bobby." He added at the end as he remembered Bobby literally handcuffing him to the couch and left him there for Dean to unlock the cuffs himself.

"I already did and I'm gonna say it's not healthy. So I'm not suggesting it anymore Dean, I want your ass home now or I'm coming out there and dragging it home." John threatened, and Dean was nervous that he'd really do that. He didn't need his dad out in the world right now when Sammy was so close to going with a demon. What would John do? Accidentally hire a demon stripper?

He laughed lightly at the thought, then remembered he was still on the phone with John and so he stifled his laughs.

"Look John, don't come looking for me because you won't find me. Now goodbye John, I'll be back in a couple days." He said quickly, and was about to end the call when he heard John speaking again and he put his ear back on his phone.

"What was that?" He asked and heard John's smug tone.

"Bobby already taught me how to track you through your phone." He bragged, and Dean fumed silently at the older hunter. The earful the geezer was going to get when Dean got there...

"Good for you, dad but I'm not coming home yet. So do me and the family a favor and stay home." He said before he ended the call before John could say another thing.

Tossing his phone to the passenger seat, he rubbed his face with his hands and realized how much his old man took out of him just from talking.

Pulling back onto the road, he decided to go assist Cas since this job right now seemed dead in the water for now.

On the way, he tried to figure out how in fact, his father had turned on his GPS, and tried to turn it off repeatedly but it never worked. Once again, he was going to give Bobby his colorful words when he gets back.

So he dumped his phone back on the seat and continued to drive. If his father actually came after him, then hopefully he'll learn a lesson that'd keep him in the house for a month.

* * *

Sam sat on the couch, rereading a book and ignoring his parents anger and disappointment

He honestly really cared about his parents opinion but right now he just wanted to do things he wanted to do for a once.

"Sam do you want some lunch?" Mary called from the kitchen, and Sam curled his lip at her tone. It sounded like she was trying to sound normal, but there was a sink to her voice.

"No thanks mom." He called back before he grabbed his book and walked outside to go sit on the porch.

"Don't leave Sam." Mary cautioned and Sam nodded but rolled his eyes once he was turned away. He walked out onto the sunny porch and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light.

Basking in the direct sunlight, he smiled to himself and sat down on the first step and reopened his book. He didn't stay focused for long however when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He peeked over his book and to his shock, Ruby was walking towards him with a smile on her face.

"Ruby?!" He exclaimed as he stood and stared at her with a slack jaw. He was wondering how the hell she knew where Bobby's was, but Ruby was already speaking.

"Hey Sam. I thought I'd come stop by because I want to hang out." She smiled brightly at him and Sam glanced at the kitchen window, but didn't see Mary.

"Sure. We can just walk around here or something." Sam said and so that's what they did. They joked, pushed each other lightly, and even made out a little in an old ford car.

That was, until Sam realized how very wrong this was all.

"Wait." He panted as he separated his lips, but Ruby was needed and chased after him and gave him one more peck before she rose an eyebrow.

"Is everything okay?" She asked and Sam edged away a little so Ruby wasn't practically sitting on his lap.

"I dunno.. This seems rushed. I'd never even made out with a girl before today." Sam mumbled, and he knew he still looked and acted like a kid in many ways. Maybe making out with a girl he didn't even know was really fast. His brother would be proud.

"It's fine Sammy.. You want to leave with me though?" Ruby asked as she rested her head on his chest and he frowned and fidgeted.

"Leave?" He echoed, curiously. She spoke of this before, but he wasn't sure.

"Yeah, you know. Leave your good for nothing family. Come with me and we can travel the world without any limits." She smiled at him and he squirmed slightly, uncomfortable at her leeching smile.

"I dunno.. My family.. I mean I just got my brother back from school and now I want to see him more but.." Sam had honestly never felt more conflicted and he didn't even know why. He suddenly realized he was thinking like a crazy person. Not even on his most stressful day would he consider leaving with a stranger, but now it felt oddly right.

"It's okay Sam.. Dean can come with us if you want. We would need an adult around so we could get out of situations if they come." Ruby reassured and Sam was suddenly excited by the idea as it all clicked into place. Moving around the world with Dean, and his possibly new girlfriend. It seemed perfect, and he wanted to call Dean right now to tell him of his plan.

"C'mon.. How about we see if any of the cars are working around here, and we can go find him?" She suggested as she pulled him out of the dead car and they went off to find one of Bobby's cars.

* * *

Dean had found Castiel in their motel room. Cas had apparently found a liquor store, and had apparently been feeling stressed lately so he drank.. A lot.

The hunter shook his head in disapproval at the state his best friend was in when he found him and dragged him to bed.

"Just sleep it off buddy." Dean reassured the drunk angel and Castiel made a quick grab for Dean's coat sleeve.

"You feel scared, don't you?" Castiel's usually focused eyes trained on Dean's, and the teenager felt uncomfortable.

"Uh.. Cas just go to sleep, okay?" He tried to pull Cas's hand off him but the angel was unrelenting.

"Dean you don't need to feel scared, because I'll be there for ya the wholee way." Cas cracked a grin and Dean frowned.

"Okay Cas that's good." He said as he finally peeled the angel's fingers off.

"Wait Dean." Dean was surprised by the desperation and fear in Castiel's voice as the angel practically lunged for Dean and wrapped his arms around him.

The hunter awkwardly tried to keep his balance with Castiel wrapped around him but found the angel was actually really heavy with all his drunk dead weight so he fell back on the bed, Castiel falling on top of him and landing them in a.. compromising position.

"Cas!" Dean squawked as he struggled to roll the angel off him, and once the angel fell back giggling, he sat up and breathed in heavily before he stood again.

"Look Cas.. Just please do me a major favor and go to sleep, okay?" Dean pleaded and helped the angel get tucked in before the hunter sighed heavily as the angel just stared at him blankly. Right. He forgot angels don't sleep.

"It's been a long day, okay?" He snapped at Castiel for no reason before he turned away and went to sit at the table and look at the information Castiel had gathered.

It wasn't much for a hunt, but there was name so he'd go burn the bones. Grabbing his car keys that he ditched on the table, he paused when he looked back at Cas and he wondered if he should just leave the angel here..

"He's got sigils on him so he can't be tracked.." He reasoned with himself before he made sure nobody could look in and see Cas.

"Dean where are yah going?" Castiel asked as he sat up and blinked at him through unfocused eyes.

"Just out, okay buddy? Just stay here." Dean explained before he left the room and made a beeline for the Impala. He rolled out soon after and with the information he needed in his pocket, he found the cemetery quickly and did another salt and burn after digging up the grave.

By the time he buried the grave, his back ached and his eyes hurt from tiredness.

When he had gathered everything, he made his trek back to the car which was fortunately not far. However his night took a swan dive when another car pulled up and he wasn't impressed when he saw the demon girl from earlier, but also Sammy riding shotgun.

he pulled his holy water and gun from his bag and calmly walked over to the parked car. He remained playing coy with the girl however, and just acted like an overprotective brother.

"Heya Sammy.. What the hell are you doing here?" He asked as he kept his tone laid back, but his eyes were sharp and cold.

Sam felt uncomfortable under Dean's gaze but he had already spoken to Ruby how to confront his brother.

"Hey Dean.. I didn't like staying at Bobby's.. I missed you." Sam turned on his puppy dog eyes, and Dean's gaze immediately, unwillingly softened and he frowned.

"Sammy you know we gotta stay at Bobby's.. It's safe." He said, but Ruby broke in and interrupted the boy's touching moment.

"I know somewhere that's even safer. You will never be found by another supernatural being. I promise." She swore and Sam turned and looked confused.

"Wait, how do you know about the supernatural?" He asked and Dean smirked internally at her mistake.

Although, she was much better at coming up with lies than Dean thought she could.

"Okay Sam.. I'll be honest I know about the supernatural. I also know about Dean." She glanced at him who sent an icy glare in return.

"He's well known, and I didn't want to tell you, since I was scared you'd leave me." She let her eyes lower, and Dean would've been convinced, if he already knew it was a big flat lie.

"Sorry but we're not interested in whatever you're selling. Sam, toughen up. I swear, Bobby is a good guy. He's always been there for me." Dean swore and Sam's eyes flickered with something Dean didn't understand for a second. It seemed like uncertainty, or something so he knew he was getting through to the boy a little.

"But.. I want you to be around me more." Sam grumbled and Dean sighed.

"Look Sam, I've already given this chat to dad like.. what feels like four times. Just go ask him why I can't stay. Now we gotta leave here because it's a little suspicious so you're going to hop in the Impala and come pick up Cas with me and go to Bobby's." Dean explained his plan to Sam, who glanced at Ruby.

"What about Ruby though?" Sam asked innocently and Dean narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"I'm going to talk to her, just get in the car Sam." He said to his younger brother before he guided Ruby away. As soon as they were far enough, he turned and sprayed her with Holy water.

She hissed loudly and her eyes flickered black and Dean took a defensive stance.

"What are you doing around Sam?" He demanded as he cruelly spilled more water on her and she fell to her knees but glared up at him harshly.

"I'm protecting him from Yellow Eyes." She snarled but Dean let out a harsh laugh.

"Yeah right. I'm sure that's what every demon would tell me. Sorry bitch, but you're not fooling me." He smirked darkly and she spat before she got up and raced. Dean was about to pursuit after her when he heard his name being shrieked. Not by just anyone though, and Dean felt his heart beat faster when he recognized Sam's pained yell.

He raced back to the Impala to see a man standing over Sam who had a bruise forming on his cheek. Sam had a wrist being held restraint by the taller man, and Dean didn't recognize him until he spotted the Yellow Eyes.

"Let him go." Dean put every ounce of hatred into his words and curled his lip.

"So nice of you to join us, Dean-o. I was just getting to the fun part." Yellow Eyes smirked and twisted Sam's wrist who tried to turn as well to lessen the tension and pressure, but from where Dean stood, he could hear the snap of bone.

"Damn you!" Dean shouted and pulled out his gun and fired an entire clip into Azazel but the demon barely flinched.

"Good aim Dean-o, but you know those don't affect me." He stated smugly and Dean growled darkly in his throat.

He hated not having many options, but he opted for speaking. Maybe distracting the demon for Sam to get away.

"You don't want him. You want me, so let him go." Dean ordered, and the demon shook his head, grinning wildly.

"Dean, how many times do I gotta tell you that I need both of you for this grand plan. Maybe I should just take little Sammy right now, and then let you come to me. You will, won't you?" Dean stayed silent but his muscles all shook with hatred for the demon.

Sam blinked away the tears as best as he could, before he ground his feet properly.

"My name isn't Sammy!" He shouted and gave a mean right hook to Azazel's cheek.

The demon was so shocked that the demon completely let go of Sam's wrist and the younger brother flew into his older brother, sobbing and holding his wrist.

Dean immediately pushed Sam behind him and sized up as much he could, but trembled when he saw Azazel become pissed off quickly.

"You little brat." He hissed at Sam who hid his face in Dean's back.

Yellow Eye's was just about to come forward when a knife stabbed into his shoulder from behind. The two Winchester's froze as Azazel screamed in pain and the knife withdrew and he turned to see Ruby holding a special knife.

She waved it dangerously with her eyes flickering to black threateningly and they both seemed to have a staring contest until Yellow Eye's black smoke exploded from his vessel's mouth and left the corpse.

Ruby watched with satisfaction until she let her eyes return back to normal and she looked at the Winchester's baffled expressions.

"What?" She asked, curious and grew annoyed when they continued to stare at her.

"What?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First, lemmie say thanks so much for the awesome support! It means so much and I've actually been working harder on this story than school.. Oops? Who needs PreCalc anyway? Er.. Everybody actually. I think.**

 **Anyway, I'm gonna list specifically the people I wanna thank since I said I would :P**

 **Thanks to: Ruby, Souless666, kasey123, Charlotte, Aislinn Rose, RangerHorseTug, and the guest.**

 **Seriously guys, thanks so much for your continued support! Also huge thanks to those that favorited the story!**

 **Now, on with the story! Much luv everyone 3 3 3**

The moment the brother's had gotten back home, they were both charged at by their parents and barreled over.

Dean winced and almost went into combat mode when he told himself it was just his father.

Mary was practically smothering Sam though, and the youngest struggled, but it was a lost cause. Mary had an iron grip on that poor boy.

"I told you that you weren't supposed to leave the property alone!" Mary scolded angrily but when Sam looked into her eyes, he only saw love and fear.

"I'm sorry mum.." He mumbled, and Mary looked him over with a calculating eye, trying to assess for injuries, and pat him up and down and all over.

"I'm fine, mom!" Sam shouted and that lightened the mood and Dean chuckled as he calmed John's nerves that were the same as Mary's before Dean walked into the house.

John directed his gaze to his youngest when Dean disappeared inside Bobby's house, and John frowned at Sam.

"Sam why the hell did you run off a second time?" He asked, crouching down slightly so they were at eye level. The younger one turned his gaze away and avoided answering John. Luckily, Bobby shouted at them at that moment to come in for lunch.

What surprised all three Winchester's was Dean sitting at the table, eating a sandwich with a beer beside him.

"Is it a blue-moon?" John asked suspiciously as he opened the fridge and grabbed his own beer and sat down by Dean. The teen rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his meal.

"I've just been busy. I'm not usually doing hunts this often but I'm finally off school so I have plenty of free time." He grumbled with a full mouth and Mary lightly smacked his head. Dean wasn't expecting it and he started to choke on his food.

"Don't speak with your mouth full." She scolded over Dean's choking. and John's laughing.

Soon, they were all surprisingly sitting calmly at the table, eating and sharing short stories. Well, mostly the stories came from John, Mary, and Sam while Dean just laughed and listened.

It was late when they finally went to bed, and when they did they were all satisfied that they were all acting like a family, all going to bed at the same time.

* * *

 _A knife rose, faster than the hand that rose as well to intervene._

 _The knife hesitated at it's highest point before it struck down, fast and hard and when it rose again, it_ _stained with blood this time. He now finally looked at the hand and noticed it didn't shake. The hand had a firm, strong and calm grip around the hilt. It was obviously the hand of a murderer._

 _When he finally noticed what the knife was stabbing, he realized it was too late. His stomach was already bleeding out. It didn't hurt but the sight was still traumatizing and shaking him to the very core._

 _He looked up and stared right into his soon to be murderer's eyes._

 _Dean.. Please stop._

* * *

Sam awoke in a cold sweat like he had never felt before, with any nightmare he ever had. Usually they were just filled with being late for school, or being lost in a quiet city at night.

Never before had he had such a nightmare that was so.. graphic and twisted.

And Dean? Killing him?

He looked over at his parents sleeping in bed and he got the temptation to wake them up and ask for comfort, but he hadn't done that since he was six years old. Even after that, he always went to Dean.

Going to Dean right now made him unsure. He'd want Sam to explain the nightmare, and what if Dean got angry? Or distant again? Dean was just barely opening up to them now!

So Sam walked downstairs and went to the kitchen to grab himself a drink. What he wasn't expecting was Bobby to be sitting there, staring expectantly at Sam.

"What happened in the dream, son?" He asked and Sam blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean?" He asked, and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"You might not realize this boy, but yer in every way like yer brother. He always used to come down whenever he had a dream and chat to me about it." Bobby explained as he took a sip of surprisingly, beer free water.

Sam felt lighter at this new found info, but he still didn't really trust Bobby.

"What were some of these dreams that Dean would have?" He asked and Bobby grunted.

"Don't be scared when I tell you, but the last one he came to me about was when he was killing you. Pretty crazy stuff can happen in dreams.. Sam you okay son?" He stopped his thoughts immediately as he saw the boy go pale and still.

"I.." Sam's voice cracked as he shuddered slightly and stared at his shaking hands.

"Sammy?" A gentle voice came from the entrance of the room and the two males whirled around to see a sleepy Mary walking into the room. Her voice was quiet and wispy, and she sleepily rubbed at an eye as she squinted at them.

"Hey mom." Sam greeted her quietly and she walked over and stared down at him. She was unable to see the state of Sam at the moment because of her glassy, sleepy eyes.

"Why are you up, Sam?" She asked quietly, since she was aware it was the dead of night right now, and Dean was literally sleeping in one room over. They all knew he was probably awake already though.

"I had a bad dream.." He mumbled, and sure enough they heard the sofa creak in the living room as movement was made from the older son.

Mary ignored Dean as he stood in the shadows and watched them as she crouched in front of her son.

"What were these dreams, Sam?" She asked, keeping her voice gentle and caring as she stared into Sam's dark eyes. He stared back and bit his lip, contemplating what would happen if he told her, Bobby, and Dean.

He decided to hell with it, and spilled everything.

"Oh Sammy." Mary whispered after he finished and she hugged her son tightly in a warm embrace and only let go when she heard Dean walking up behind her. She let go of Sam, and watched as Dean rested his hand on Sam's head and crouched down.

They didn't say anything. They didn't need to. They stared into each other's eyes and said nothing, and it was as if they were speaking their own, silent language. Sam stopped sniffling before he smiled at Dean, who gave a small smile in return.

Suddenly, it was almost as if something occurred to Dean and he rushed out of the kitchen, straight outside.

* * *

It was raining hard, but Dean didn't mind as he ran and was getting soaked. He stopped and stomped hard on the ground and cursed out.

"Dammit, son of a fuck!" He growled and kicked the muddy dirt. His foot was going to be swelling later, but he didn't care at the moment.

"Dean." The hunter whirled around to see Castiel standing there, looking confused and Dean glared past him at the house.

"We need to go." He ordered and Castiel paused before he nodded and let Dean lead him back to the house. The three that were still in the kitchen watched in bewilderment as Dean grabbed his duffle bag, and his boots. He tugged them on and gave them both a lazy and quick knot before he was out of the house again. They all heard the Impala before Dean was pulling out and the Impala became one with the darkness.

"What the hell was that?" Mary asked as she snapped out of her stupor and Bobby sighed.

"He always does this whenever he's frustrated or needs to get away." He explained as he put his glass in the sink.

They all heard another door in the house slam, and they were all surprised to see one of Bobby's trucks pulling out in a couple minutes as well.

"Well there goes John." Bobby sighed and Sam and Mary exchanged looks.

"When are they going to be back?" Mary asked, not really wanting John to go after their son, but she knew it was too late to tell him to come back.

"I dunno. It's always different." Bobby said as he went to his chair in the living room to probably fall asleep after he reads for the next five hours.

* * *

Dean spotted the headlights in his rear view mirror, and he knew it was John since the vehicle was pretty insistent on following him. He could also feel his father's intense look from where he sat.

He'd let the old man follow him though. That was, until he pulled off onto an abandoned road and pulled over on a small shoulder. It wasn't raining as hard anymore but it was still sprinkling. Castiel remained in the passenger seat as John pulled up behind and walked straight towards Dean who got out the Impala.

The teenager paced back and forth and when John reached him, he turned his fiery green eyes to his father.

"Get back to Bobby's, and stay there dammit." He growled and John rose an eyebrow.

"Since when are you the ones giving me the orders, son?" He asked and Dean snorted.

"Since I brought you into all this. The moment I pulled up to Bobby's with you guys in the car, that was the moment I was taking control of all this." Dean said as he shoved John back a little when he came too close.

"Well that's too bad kiddo. It seems that I'm relieving you of duty." John smirked at the annoyed look on Dean's face.

"You can't just-"

"But I am." John interrupted Dean with a smug smirk that was close to the one Dean usually sported.

"Dad." Dean breathed out of his nose loudly. John noticed that this was something Dean did a lot when he was younger when he was frustrated, so John was glad to see one thing hadn't changed in his son.

"Look I'm not doing this because I want to hunt, or leave you guys or whatever. I'm doing it because I have to. Even if I tried to leave the hunting life, it'd just return to me quick." Dean explained for what felt like the billionth time on why he couldn't just drop all his weapons and run.

"You're right there, Dean-o." A new voice joined the mix and suddenly they were both pressed against the Impala. Dean groaned in frustration.

"I swear to god. Why was it so hard to find you before, and now suddenly I can't get rid of you?" Dean bleated as he stared straight into Azazel's eyes.

"Well you're not making our cat and mouse game very fun. Don't you remember Dean? You run, I chase?" The demon smirked and went straight into Dean's personal bubble and looked him up and down.

"Hey, get away from him, you freak!" John spat, and both of them looked over to the older Winchester, seemingly forgotten he was even there.

"Ah, John Winchester, I presume? Pleasure to meet you. You brought your son up well until that entire.. "Send him away and deal with him at another time" thing." The demon strolled up to John who growled lowly in his throat.

"Ooh I'm so scared." Azazel dramatically said as he tipped his head back slightly and laughed.

"Anyway, where was I? Ah yes, Dean I don't know why but you keep saying to me to stay away from your family, but you're making it way too easy." Yellow Eye's shook his head, as if he was disappointed in Dean but he had a devious smirk on his face.

"Go fuck yourself." Dean commented before he looked over at his father to make sure he was okay.

"Tsk tsk Dean.. I'm going to ignore that and carry on to what I wanted to do in the first place." The demon walked forward until him and Dean were breathing the same air, but Dean stubbornly glared into the demon's eyes the entire time. Azazel smirked, before he grabbed the knife that was just barely poking out from Dean's pocket and studied it.

He carefully ran the blade along his wrist and teasingly waved the bleeding cut over Dean's nose.

"Smell's good, doesn't it?" He asked the suddenly still Winchester, who unconsciously licked his lips before he quickly shut his eyes and scrunched up his face.

"What are you doing to him?" John demanded but the demon was ignoring him and keeping all his attention on the son instead.

"C'mon Dean, I'm only asking you to give it a small lick. That's all then I'll leave." He rubbed his wrist on Dean's lips now, and Dean ran his tongue slowly along his lips, and the taste was unbearably good. He let out a groan and latched his lips onto the demon's wrist as he began to suck like a desperate vampire. Suddenly, his do-gooder subconscious disappeared.

The demon pulled away too quickly for Dean's liking, and let out a bone-chilling laugh.

"There you go, Dean-o. Taste's good, doesn't it? It makes me wonder how little Sammy would react." He smirked at the sudden enraged look in Dean's eyes, but the next time Dean blinked, the demon was gone and the invisible force disappeared.

Dean wasn't expecting the force to disappear so quickly, and he fell to the ground as he was still in his own little world and John raced over to his son.

"Dean?!" He gasped as he pulled his son up and wiped the smudges of blood off of Dean's face as he cradled his son's head.

Dean avoided opening his eyes and looking at his father's since he was scared of what'd he find. Anger? Disappointed? Or disgusted even?

He turned his head away and instead looked at the Impala.

"I.." Dean tried to speak but it was almost like the blood was expanding in his throat and closing it up, making him unable to speak.

"We're going back to Bobby's." John told him and helped him into the passenger seat of the Impala. Dean watched him jog over to the driver's side and he paused when he realized the keys weren't there and looked at Dean expectantly. The younger grumbled incoherently as he dug into his pocket and pulled out the keys.

When they were riding, a thought finally came across to Dean and it alarmed him. He sat up and looked around the car quickly but spotted nobody but him and John.

"Dad where's Cas?" He rasped and John sent him a quizzical look.

"I never saw Cas in here with us." He reported and Dean immediately told John to drive back, or do something. Cas wouldn't just leave with the appearance of Yellow Eyes.

* * *

"Tell me where the is boy, and I'll let you go." The demon smirked down at the restrained angel who glared defiantly back.

"Never. You better just kill me now." Castiel growled at the demon who rolled his eyes and made a small nick with his angel blade along Castiel's cheek.

"Don't test me, Castiel. I am known for my torture skills. I've made the best break." The demon explained and Castiel spat blood at him.

"I don't care Alaistair. I will never give up Dean's position." Castiel growled at the demon who scowled back and thrust the silver blade into the angel's knee. The angel let out a scream until the worst of the pain was through and the wound stopped glowing.

"I-I don't understand." Castiel's voice shook as he tried to speak his confusion and pain to Alaistair.

"You.. You took me away when Azazel appeared.. Why aren't you working with him?" Surprisingly the demon looked pissed off at this new knowledge.

"Seriously I was that close to the brat and instead I take the useless angel?" He growled and punched Cas across the face. The male grunted and let his head take the full force of it before he cracked his jaw and looked back at the demon.

"I'm not working with Yellow Eye's because he insists he's going to be the one that delivers the vessel. Whichever one it may be." Alaistair snarled and gave a few strong kicks to Castiel's stomach.

He brought the angel's lowered head up with two strong fingers under his chin and made their eyes meet.

"You will show me where these boys are, or it's just going to get worse for you."

* * *

Dean sat in silence in the panic room. His back was against the small locker and his head was against his bent knee as he tried to control his breathing.

He could sense Sam sitting on the other side of the locked door and no matter how may times Dean shouted at him to leave, the boy remained there.

His frustrations grew more as he continued to think.

There wasn't much choice for him to go in here if he wanted. In fact, it seemed like his family enjoyed forcing him into things. As soon as he got back, he separated from John to go to the couch to sleep off the demon blood when Bobby was suddenly behind him and clocked him hard.

He was more pissed though because he should've seen the move coming. Whenever he or Bobby run into a bad situation where one man is intoxicated or poisoned in anyway, they end up with a 24 hour solitude date in the panic room.

So now he sat with his phone on his lap and it was nearly dead so he was keeping it off. He honestly didn't have anything interesting in the room except to think of where Cas could possibly be.

Everything was calm until he suddenly felt a sick jolt in his stomach. In a couple of minutes, he was on his knees, dry heaving heavily and finally puked up scarlet waste.

He wiped his face and ignored Sam's calls to him and instead his attention went to his suddenly ringing phone.

He saw Castiel's name showing up on the screen, and he answered immediately.

"Cas where the hell have you been?" He demanded into the phone, and for a couple seconds he was met with silence, so he wondered if the angel had accidentally muted himself again.

"Cas?" He asked into the phone as he sat down on the bed and looked up at the fan in the ceiling.

"Hello boy." A new, slick voice came from the other end that obviously wasn't Cas and he instantly went defensive as fear made his heart beat faster.

"Who is this?" He demanded and a small chuckle came from the other side. Dean could literally hear the cockiness coming from the person.

"Only someone you need to be negotiating with, Deany. I have your boyfriend here, and he says hi by the way." The male explained and Dean rubbed his face as he tried to figure out what he was going to do.

"What do you want, dick?" He asked, suddenly extremely tired and wary.

"Only your life in place of the angel's, but I'm sure that's not asking for too much now, is it?" Alaistair asked calmly and Dean leaned back against the wall and hit his head.

"Why do you want me?" He questioned him, not amused.

"My master has plans for you. You should bring into consideration I've been keeping your angel safe, Dean. Without me here, other angels would've stopped by and stabbed his heart full of angel blade by now." Alaistair spoke with obvious cockiness and it took all Dean had in him to not snap.

"Fine, I'll come stop by as soon as I can. Where are you?" Dean spat into the phone and there was a laugh from the other end.

"Deany, I'm not going to give that to you. You're a Winchester are you not? Just follow the GPS." Then the call clicked to an end and Dean felt his restraint waning, but he knew he needed to stay calm for his new plan that he was calculating to work.

He slowly approached the door and listened carefully to see if his parents were outside. Instead, all he heard was Sam's breathing.

"Hey Sammy.." His voice went extra raspy and weak when he spoke out, and he almost hated himself for his acting skills. Deep inside, he wanted Sam to see through his facade, or just ignore him.

"Dean?" Sam rose from his spot and stared through the small window right into Dean's eyes.

"I'm not feelin' good Sammy.. I need a break from here.." Dean mumbled and Sam looked guilty to the very bone.

"I'm sorry Dean but they told me these are just side effects." He explained and Dean shook his head.

"No Sammy.. These side effects are different seriously.. I swear I'm not feeling good.. I think I need a hospital." He knew he immediately sold Sam as soon as he uttered "hospital." Winchester's never beg for hospitals, even when they're in the worst danger.

"O-Okay Dean I'm opening the door and I'll take you upstairs to the adults." He spoke nervously and Dean listened to the doors locks to open for his cue.

As soon as the door opened, Dean surged forward and knocked Sam out cleanly and quietly. It didn't help the awful gut feeling deep inside as he caught his unconscious brother in his arms.

"I'm sorry Sammy.. Forgive me sometime okay? We'll go out for burgers." Dean promised as he kissed his head and dragged him into the panic room and locked the door. He sighed and closed the window in the door and rushed to the back door. He knew it was going to be difficult to leave with the Impala, but he needed the Impala. It was his baby and his home.

He looked around carefully as he approached the Impala, careful to not stir up any alarms. Successfully, he made his way to the Impala and took a small look the Impala's trunk for his weapons before he jumped in.

Pulling out quickly, he released the pent up fears of his parents stopping him as he drove. Now that he had escaped, he had to figure out where Castiel is being held.

He parked at a coffee shop and made use of their free wi-fi.

Soon, he had Castiel's location pinpointed on his computer tracker system and he put it into his GPS system on his phone. Just as he was putting his stuff away however, he heard his phone vibrating against the table and he saw John's name showing up on the screen. He wished that he had more time to get further before his parents went on a manhunt.

"Hey Johnny." Dean greeted as he answered the call and made his way to the Impala. He actually had to hold the phone away from his ear as John shouted into the phone, obviously enraged.

"You knocked out your brother, locked him inside, then left him!" John was yelling and Dean waved at some onlookers as he jumped inside the Impala and dropped his computer on the seat beside him.

"Look, dad I had to. I need to save Cas." Dean started but John quickly interrupted him.

"Just come back to Bobby's, okay? You're not in your right mind right now." Dean rolled his eyes at that, and ignited the engine.

"I'm thinking fine dad. I need to go save Cas and I promise once I do, I'll come straight back." The hunter concluded before he ended the call, wondering how long he'd have to go save Cas before his father is on his trail.

Dean decided he had about half a hour, and this drive was about two hours away so once again he wasn't getting his wish of his family remaining at home.

* * *

John paced back and forth quickly as Bobby sat in a chair at his desk, wiping down one of his guns. Every time John made a movement towards the doorway to exit, Bobby growled and cocked his gun towards the father Winchester in warning.

Sam and Mary nervously sat on the couch and watched them both with wide eyes.

Sam looked sore and was wincing at his head. This was the first time he'd ever been knocked out from a punch and it hurt like hell. Bobby reassured that he didn't have a concussion though, so that was good at least. Sam wasn't pleased when he woke up in the panic room, and to add to it, it locked as well. It took forever to get attention from any of the adults, and when he did it was Bobby that found him. Apparently, the seasoned hunter was coming down to grab one of his stored six packs and looked in to see if Dean was still alive.

Instead, all he saw was a panicking Sammy, and he almost felt like leaving Sam in there until he calmed down, but he knew that if he did then Mary and John wouldn't be amused. So as soon as he opened the door, Sam shot out and stared at him with crazed eyes.

"Where's Dean?!"

The boy didn't even wait around for Bobby's answer. Not that Bobby knew anyway, but the boy was already moving on and shooting up the stairs. The hunter huffed, and rushed after Sam once he grabbed his beer then found the teen shouting away to his parents and showing them the huge swelling bump on his head.

A moment later as John was examining it, he was calling Dean in his other hand as he finally brushed through Sam's growing hair and began to snap at Dean when he answered.

Sam was busy being nursed by Mary as she kissed his forehead and ran a comforting hand over it lightly. He leaned into her comforting touch and sighed out silently.

As soon as John ended the call, he was on his way to leave when he heard a gun be loaded and he paused as he looked back at Bobby pointing a gun at him.

"Sit the hell down, John." Bobby warned and the father immediately turned around and put his hands up slowly.

"Look Bobby.. Just let me go get him." He said to the hunter and Bobby snorted.

"Yeah, and where did that get ya last time?" He countered, not impressed. John gritted his teeth but agreed to sit down.

Soon, all three Winchester's were awkwardly sitting in the living room. Soon the tense feeling in the atmosphere got to be too much for John so he started to pace back and forth. Bobby watched him under his lowered baseball cap with sharp, trained eyes and Sam realized it was extremely like the way Dean would look sometimes.

"Bobby I can't just sit here and let my son get hurt out there!" John burst out and Bobby looked up so their eyes were fully locking.

"Except Dean has been saying since the beginning that he wasn't going to get ya'll involved. Hell, why do ya think he ran away last night? He planned to escape from ya guys for yer safety." Bobby explained in a somewhat wise tone that pissed John off to no end.

"I can't just do that Bobby. I need to help him." John growled as he paced forward and placed his hands hard on the desk and leaned forward until they were staring directly into each other's pupils.

"Fine. If ya can shoot my gun at some cans out back, then I'll let you go." Bobby decided, and John rose an eyebrow.

"That easy? Seriously?" He asked in a suspicious tone and Bobby shrugged.

"I know you already know how to shoot a gun. You too Mary, but I want to see that you're serious with all this." Bobby explained as he got up and led the Winchester's outside to the back where he had ten cans set up already on the fence.

"Dean used to practice on these when he first started." Bobby explained to John's confused expression before he handed John a pistol.

"Got anything better?" John quirked a lip and Bobby breathed in loudly with annoyance as he reached into his pants and pulled out a .45 that was similar to Dean's in a lot of aspects. It was silver and had a similar design, but it also didn't have the fine lines on it like Dean's had. John was guessing Dean got his gun from this man.

He grabbed and checked the clip to see it was full before he looked at the cans. They were pretty far back, but John wasn't going to let that intimidate him. Dean's had to make shots like this many times on real monsters. John could shoot a couple stupid cans if Dean kill monsters daily.

He shot, and missed. Not badly, but he knew that he'd have to get used to aim on this gun. He shifted his hands slightly and narrowed his eyes sharper and shot again. Another miss.

Mary suddenly came forward, growling as she snatched the gun and shot the next three without even blinking.

"Give me another clip." She ordered Bobby, who stared at her owlishly before he nodded and rushed back inside the house. In a couple minutes he came out with two. She tossed the used clip to Bobby before she reloaded the gun and continued on, walking slowly and every time she passed a can she shot it.

Soon, all ten cans were off the fence and she glanced at the three males.

"Can we go now?" She snapped, and Bobby realized that he had completely forgotten about Mary this entire time. The mother Winchester was obviously worried about her eldest as well.

Bobby opened his mouth to reply but shut it again when he thought better of it.

"Yeah.. Let's go." He decided and led the suddenly dangerous woman and her family back inside to get prepared.

 **A/N: You guys like serious Mary? ;) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and once again, THANKS FOR THE AWESOME SUPPORT!**


	7. Chapter 7

The car ride was empty on noise as Dean headed to the location. He was about a hour out when he decided to call John back.

"Hey dad." He greeted shyly as his father picked up.

"What location is Cas at?" John asked and Dean shook his head as he stopped at a red light. He was currently passing through a city and the traffic was really pissing him off.

"Dad you're not heading there. I swear if I see you there, then I'll shoot you myself." The eldest threatened his father and the other grunted.

"I'm not the one behind the wheel right now Dean." He said and Dean paused, and tried to understand what he was saying.

"Er.. Who's driving you then?" He nervously asked his father who chuckled and he heard the phone being passed around.

"Hi Dean." Mary's voice came from the other end, and Dean choked on air and he spluttered in shock.

"M-mom?! What the hell are you doing behind the wheel?" He shouted as he heard a car horn behind him and realized the light changed and he was holding up the traffic.

"I'm coming to see you and Cas and give you a lecture." Mary explained, and Dean knew instantly she was going to do more and he was tempted to just abandon Cas and travel across the world to get away from this dark cloud that was suddenly his sweet mother.

"Uh you don't need to do that mom." Dean began but Mary was laughing.

"Of course I do. You're just going to keep being stupid if I don't." She clarified and Dean wiped his suddenly sweaty forehead.

"O-Okay mom I'll see you then." He finished before he ended the call and breathed out the air that wasn't escaping from his chest.

"Damn she's scary." He muttered before he turned back on his radio to drown out his thoughts.

* * *

This just wasn't Dean's day.

He reached the place, and realized it was an old factory that looked like it was barely standing on it's foundations, and it just overall looked disgusting and displeasing. It seemed it just made the atmosphere around it gray and bleak.

He readied his weapons and cautiously approached the building. He was being rubbed the wrong way from the way this building was, but that wasn't a surprise. He was scared it was going to collapse on his head the minute he stepped inside.

Instead of going straight inside, he saw that the building had skylights and he smirked. He always enjoyed climbing buildings. When he was younger and just going into his pubescent years, he used to climb a lot of the buildings in Lawrence, and even though it always pissed his parents off to no ends, he did it often.

He went to the north side of the building and looked up. Scouting a quick route, He started to climb efficiently and quickly. He got to a smaller roof and found the fire escape ladder and used it to climb the rest of the way up.

Once he reached the top, he saw a catwalk just below the window and he looked around quickly before he noticed a latch and opened the window. He slipped inside and landed lightly on the catwalk but he hoped the demon was deaf and couldn't hear the tremor for when he landed.

He fished out his flashlight and carefully walked down the catwalk. He leaned over the edge and cast the light down on the area. He spotted a figure surrounded by fire with a bag over their head and their limbs tied.

"Dammit." Dean hissed quietly and looked around before he saw the stairs and made his way down.

Once his feet touched the cement ground, he sprinted over with light feet to his fallen friend and frowned.

"Cas!" He whispered, half shouted, hoping Castiel could tell him how to dowse the holy fire.

The angel shifted slightly, and a groan came from under the bag and Dean leaned forward until he suddenly found himself flying through the air and painfully hard into some cardboard boxes that were left in the factory.

He let out a dry moan and tried to pull himself up but his leg wasn't responding the way he wanted it to. As soon as he shifted it, a cry unwillingly spilled from his lips.

"Ah, such a pleasure to meet the infamous Dean Winchester at last." The same voice from the phone came from nearby and Dean looked to see him strolling into the area and smirked down at Dean.

The hunter spat at the newcomer and tried to get to his feet, but it was a losing battle that he had no hope of winning.

The demon continued on to Castiel and stepped over the ring of fire and untied Castiel and took the bag off of his head. He got out of the fire quickly as Cas swiped and bit at him. Cas noticed Dean and fear entered his eyes.

"Dean! Run!" He ordered but Dean shook his head and gave Cas a small smirk and offered a weak "sorry Cas, I can't."

Castiel was trying to figure out if he meant he wasn't going to leave because Cas was his friend, or because Dean literally couldn't leave.

"Oh lighten up Cas.. We've been in worse." Dean chuckled and stopped when the demon used his weird powers to shut him up and squeeze the oxygen from his lungs. Dean struggled for air for a couple moments and when black started to dot his vision, the pressure lightened up and he gasped in air.

"Leave him alone!" Castiel growled at Alaistair, and the demon laughed and danced around a little.

"Oh I think this might be the best day of my whole existence! I have not only trapped an angel of the lord, but I have seemed to catch a Winchester in the web as well!" He cried out in joy, and Dean scoffed angrily as he managed to sit up and study his leg. Definitely fractured badly.

"If this is the best day, then I'm feeling sorry for you. Oh wait, I'm not because I'm going to ruin this day." He explained as he winced from his leg as he shifted around a little.

"Oh yes? And how's that?" The demon strutted up to him and leaned down so they were properly face to face.

Dean let a grin grace his lips before he reached into his coat jacket lightning fast, and sprayed the demon with the holy water contained in his silver flask. The demon shrieked and fell back and Dean noticed that some of the holy water touched the holy flames and it hissed.

"Seriously? Holy water dowses holy flames?" He asked Cas and the angel nodded urgently and Dean sprayed the flames with his remaining holy water.

"Cas we need to find my family because they're wreaking havoc all the way here." Dean told him in a fast paced tone and Castiel raced over but paused when Alaistair snarled at them.

"You're never going to get away from me, boy! I know who you are now and I will always find you!" The demon spat and ran towards them. Castiel put his hand strongly on Dean's shoulder and got them out of there fast. Dean felt his feet leave the ground, and he got the sickening feeling of flying through the sky.

* * *

The car ride was silent. Mary drove at 100 km on a 80 km highway ( **A/N: yes I'm Canadian so I use kilometers. Sue me.** ) and John was gripping the ashtray unconsciously as she swerved around people and cars, her eyes shone of determination.

He bleakly wondered how in the world he was going to calm down his wife without setting her off more.

He glanced back and saw that Sam was in the same boat as him. He looked sick to his stomach from his motion sickness and looked at John with a sullen look, begging him to end it all. John wanted to offer "we'll be stopping soon" but that wasn't true. His phone told him they still were a hour away from Dean.

He spared a look at Bobby, and was surprised that the hunter wasn't even deterred by John's wife's crazy driving. Instead, he had a book on his lap and was skimming through it.

John came to a conclusion at last to his earlier question on how to calm her down. He decided to just leave his wife be. She'll burn off her anger eventually.

"John, stop squirming. You're distracting me." Mary's voice broke through John's thoughts and he jumped as he saw her eyes turn on him and he nodded quickly.

"Sorry." He mumbled and decided to distract himself to watch the scenery outside fly past him.

All at once, he heard the sound of wings fluttering, and a loud "oof" from Sam, and then a surprised shout from Bobby.

When John whirled around he saw Castiel sitting on Sam, and Dean was awkwardly in the middle of them all.

Mary saw them as well and swerved a little and almost hit a semi.

"Dammit!" She cursed under her breath as the trucker honked at her and she decided to pull over. When the heat of the moment died down, she started her million question list.

"Where the hell have you been? Are you hurt? What happened?" Mary began quickly and watched the two with a calculating look, as if daring them to try to lie to her.

Castiel apologized to Sam for landing on him, and instead sat on Dean instead, who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"We're fine, mom." He said from behind Castiel's head who nodded to Mary.

Castiel suddenly seemed to remember something and turned on Dean's lap to look at him. Dean winced and squirmed slightly, because he didn't want Cas so close.

"Dean how is your leg?" He asked and Dean blinked, recalling about his broken leg. The pain had actually numbed down to just a throbbing pain.

"It's all good Cas. I mean.. I think it's broken, but otherwise okay." He explained and Castiel glared at him hotly.

"Dean, if your wounded, I will heal you." He explained and touched his forehead. Immediately, Dean's leg felt warmth go through it like a comforting and tamed fire.

"Thanks Cas." He sighed and relaxed against the seat, ignoring Castiel's weight on his lap.

"You're grounded, Dean." Mary stated from the front seat, and Dean opened his mouth but he noticed her eyes in the mirror. They glittered with unshed tears, and he blinked and closed his mouth as all of his words died in his throat and became a lump.

Guilt rained down on Dean as he realized he was probably making things hard for his family. He looked at Sam who stared out the window. Castiel noticed Dean's mood change and he looked at him over his shoulder, and gave a look that said " _are-you-okay_?"

Dean smiled weakly for a second, reassured that his best friend was going to be there for him.

"I don't deserve all this." Dean spoke before he could think, and John looked back at him.

"What do you mean, son?" He asked and Dean awkwardly looked at Cas's back.

"I er.." He tried to explain himself, but he found himself stuttering and unable to elaborate.

"He believes that he doesn't belong in a normal family." Castiel supplied helpfully and Dean sent him a thankful expression whom nodded in return in understanding.

"Dean just because you hunt and do things that other eighteen year old's don't do, doesn't mean you're alien." John began to Dean, who shrugged. Sam carried on John's sentence.

"You're still a Winchester, Dean." The eighteen year old winced at that. Dean wished he wasn't a Winchester since his family is getting involved in his mess far too quickly for him to deal.

"We love you no matter what." Mary added and Dean pressed his forehead against Castiel's back.

 _They won't love me if I kill Sam or become a vessel._

* * *

They returned to Bobby's, who smacked Dean before he dragged the hunter back to the panic room.

"Don't let him leave." Bobby ordered Castiel to stand guard, who nodded and looked through the window at the impatient Winchester. He was walking in circles around the room lazily, his eyes calculating and Castiel knew that look. It was the look where Dean wanted to be creative and do his own thing. He was probably thinking of different ways to escape the room, and how much time it'd take to accomplish it.

Bobby left Cas to his own thoughts, and the angel leaned against the door.

"So Cas." Dean's voice came inside, as he decides to mirror the angel and lean on the other side of the door. Castiel glanced through the small window and looked at the back of Dean's head.

"You think I'm gonna turn dark side?" Dean flat out asked the angel, and Castiel frowned.

"Why would you?" He dared to ask and the male inside the panic room shrugged.

"Apparently I'm able to accept demon blood like it's my own blood type. Drink it, syringe it, however I do it, I can live with it." Dean explained and felt shivers go down his spine at his own chilling words.

"So.. This is the reason why you're in the panic room?" Castiel suddenly understood Bobby's methods and he made connections quickly in his mind.

"Yeah.. Drank some demon blood. It.. God Cas I loved it." Dean admitted shyly as he sat down on the floor and let his legs stretch out in front of him.

"Dean why did you drink demon blood?" Cas asked suspiciously and Dean fell silent once again.

"Dean?"

The next time Dean's voice came out, it broke Castiel's heart. It was so.. cracked and broken.

"I don't know Cas.."

The angel lowered his head and bit his lip, trying to think of some comfort for his best friend.

He couldn't think of any however and he knew the hesitation had trudged on for too long now to make it better. He lost his chance and now he's sure Dean's panicking inside.

* * *

The moment Dean had left that panic room everyone knew Dean needed more time alone. His eyes had returned to being blank and his face was stoic of emotions.

He sat in a living room reading the newspaper, and ignoring the world.

John was watching his son and sighed quietly. Fan-freaking-tastic. They were back to step one with blank Dean.

"He must get this from Cas." Bobby mused as he watched the boy with an amused look in his eyes.

"Why do you find it funny?" Sam spoke up as he was watching Dean as well.

"Dunno. I always tell Dean to shut it and he never does. This is a new look on him. It's nice." Bobby explained, way out of tune of his normal self and Sam and John looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

John casually stood, not giving anything away as he strolled over to the fridge to grab himself a beer. As he popped the lid off, Sam went over to his dad and Bobby seemed to sense the change in mood.

"What's the matter, fella's?" He frowned, before he sprayed by beer that had holy water in it. John recalled Bobby telling him he always put holy water in his beers. John didn't even bother to ask how he did it, but he knew it was an amazing idea when Bobby started to scream in pain. Dean appeared in the doorway and blinked in shock as Bobby's eyes flickered black.

"Damn!" Bobby snarled as steam rose from his body. He glared at them all and suddenly charged at John. The two fell, wrestling and Dean raced over and dragged Bobby off and avoided a close hit to his face. As Bobby was struggling, Dean began to speak in hurried Latin and the demon broke away from his grasp and charged Dean. The hunter fell back and his head the side of a table hard and Dean winced as the older man straddled him and kept him down with one hand over his lips.

What none of them expected was the incantation to be continued. Dean desperately tried to look at the source of the voice but suddenly the demon was screeching and shifting around as the vessel turned. Dean finally caught sight of who was saving his life.

"Mom?!" He exclaimed but Mary didn't stop, she glared at Bobby the entire time as she spoke with perfect pronunciation and tone and finished the exorcism in record time.

Bobby titled his head back, and screamed as the demon fled from the scene, and broke a window on it's way out. Dean remained laying on the floor as Bobby collapsed beside him.

Mary stood still before she rushed over to Dean and checked him over.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" She demanded, with a sweeter note to her tone. Dean shakily nodded before he looked to Bobby who was looking at them behind half lidded eyes.

"Damn it got a hold of me good." Bobby grumbled as he sat up. John was already asking questions on his welfare while Sam stayed back.

Dean walked over and looked him up once and down before he patted his back and got up and left the room. Mary frowned, and followed him out.

"Dean." She addressed her eldest who didn't stop until he reached Bobby's desk and looked down on it at the papers and books that littered the surface.

"Dean." She repeated as she walked up behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at it, before he looked back at the books.

"I want you to tell me everything. I don't care if you don't want to. I'm sick of hearing the short end of everything." She said in a rushed tone, scared that it wouldn't get out fast enough and Dean would've drifted away.

Dean stiffened, and raised his shoulders slightly.

"I can't.. I can't bring you all into this." His voice was rough and quiet and so much more emotional than Mary had ever heard it go to.

"Please Dean.. I'm already in it." Mary whispered as she tightened her hold on his shoulder.

He finally turned around and her hand dropped back to her side as she was shocked to see tears.

Tears were streaming down his perfect sun kissed, freckled cheeks as he ashamedly turned his gaze down.

"I never wanted any of this. None of this is working the way I want to and.. I'm scared." His voice had reduced to just a whisper at the end but Mary understood every syllable from his lips.

She brought him into her arms where he seemed to crash and he stuffed his face into her hair and gripped her tightly.

"I can't.. I won't.." Dean began to become a broken record player as he repeated those four words over and over again.

Mary slowly brought them over to the couch and sat them down. Mary soothingly ran her hand up and down his shaking form while an idea popped into her head.

" _Hey Jude.. Don't make it bad.._ " Dean stopped at the lyrics she began to softly sing, and a whimper came from him and Mary felt her heart ache.

She knew that this was a breakdown building up for a while, and now he was finally having his grand meltdown.

She continued to sing softly and every time someone walked into the room she'd give them a glare that would freeze hell over and they made the wise decision to leave before she threw something at them. At their faces really.

"Mom.. I can't protect this family.. They already know about you all." Dean murmured from her shoulder and Mary paused in a second with her singing before she continued on, undeterred from his words.

Soon, Dean's crying had reduced to quiet sniffling and soon ragged breathing. She nudged Dean and realized he was asleep. His lullaby had done it's work once again.

"You don't need to protect this family anymore Dean.. We want to protect you now." Mary smiled and kissed his wet cheeks and rubbed away the tears.

Soon, she stood and put a blanket over his suddenly small form and sighed.

Without another word, she left the room feeling lighter and more determined than she did when she entered the room.

* * *

The next day, Dean played everything off like he wasn't crying the day before, and he was still strong and cocky.

Mary never held it over him, and none of the rest of the family seemed to care. Although Dean never saw the second glances they gave him. Dean just carried on with his normal day until.. He heard a low growling.

He perked up from his spot on the couch as he was watching TV. Mary noticed her son's actions, and was about to question him when she heard Sam whimper and move over to Dean.

Dean immediately wrapped his arms around Sam protectively and looked around the room, his eyes narrowed and suspicious.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bobby prompted them and Dean looked surprised at his comment.

"You kidding me? You can't hear the damn dog?" Dean winced when he heard a loud barking and skittering of claws somewhere around in the house.

The adults looked at each other, mystified and curious.

"Dean I don't like dogs." Sam grumbled as he gripped Dean tighter and his eyes were looking around the room quickly.

"Dean what did you do?" They all jumped as Castiel appeared in the room, looking pissed.

"Me?! What's going on Cas?" Dean demanded and the angel suddenly brought his angel blade out from his sleeve as he struck forward when the two boys heard the skittering of claws towards them.

"There's a hellhound." Cas snapped and put himself in between the beast and the ones he was protecting.

"But hellhounds are only sent to those that made a deal!" Dean exclaimed before there was a voice that broke in.

"That's where you're wrong, Dean-o."

They all looked to see where the sinister voice came from and they saw Alaistair standing in the doorway behind them, smirking.

"Hellhounds can be someone's pet. That one there? That's my pride and joy." The demon nodded at the spot where Cas was glaring at and there was another loud growl.

"Call it off." Cas ordered without taking his eyes off of the beast.

"Now why would I do that, Castiel?" Alaistair asked as he approached the Winchester's and Cas found it near to impossible to keep both the demon away and the hellhound.

Dean was unconciously pushing his family back behind him and glaring at the demon. He sized up as best as he could, but the demon still towered over him and struck down on him with a vicious backhand. His father had caught him though, and countered with a hard shove. The demon stepped back from the force and chuckled darkly.

"Dean!" Cas suddenly gasped as the hellhound obviously tackled the angel and climbed over him and was lunging towards the hunter.

Dean had no reaction time and he was tackled to the floor as he felt his shoulder being ripped open. He couldn't stop the scream in his throat and he felt the pitbull sink it's teeth into his chest and rip hard. He felt blood spill down his body and Mary shrieked and grabbed at the invisible hellhound and desperately tried to pull it off her son, but it's size was massive and it's weight matched.

"G-Gahh!" Dean gasped as pain began to become numb and a ringing in his ears meant his heart was desperately trying to pump more blood as he was losing more and more.

"Dean!" Sam screamed as Bobby held him back, and John stared with wide eyes while Alaistair was laughing loudly the entire time.

Castiel took the time when the hellhound was distracted to sink the angel blade deeply into the back of the pitbull's head, and suddenly the teeth in Dean's chest let go, but it ripped out a good chunk of him.

Blood from the wolf completely dumped on him, and Dean closed his eyes.

John noticed Alaistair was gone, so he raced over to his eldest and wanted to help him, but he knew slight movement could make it worse.

"O-oh god there's a lot of blood." John whispered in terror as his son stared at him with pain drowning in his green pools.

"Dean just hang on, son." Bobby jumped to action but Dean was shaking his head and weakly pushed them away.

"P-place compromised. L-eave." His voice cracked as his breathing became faster to take more in as he could feel things in his body beginning to work slower.

"We need to heal you first, Dean!" Mary exclaimed and looked to Cas who shook his head sadly.

"He's lost too much blood." He murmured, and rage filled Mary's eyes like no one had ever seen before. She grabbed the angel's coat and shoved him into her until their eyes were staring intensely at each other.

"You save my son or I swear to god angel or not I will hunt you down." She seethed quietly and Cas stared at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Winchester." He apologized before he disappeared.

Mary still gripped the air like he was still there before she started to shake and she turned slowly to her dying son.

Sam was sitting beside Dean, sobbing onto him while Dean still tried to reassure him even as his life bled from him.

"Ta-take after everybody, 'kay Sammy?" Dean smiled weakly as the light in his eyes began to dim and Sam nodded so quickly, it looked as if his neck would break.

"Proud." Dean murmured before he made a low gurgling sound of blood in his mouth and coughed it out before his head fell and his hand fell weak in Sam's grasp.

"Dean? Dean?! DEAN!" Sam screamed to his brother as his older sibling became completely unresponsive. The adults watched as Dean's last breath left his body, and Mary and Sam's cries filled the air.

John bit his lip hard as he could feel his breathing pick up and Bobby left the room fast as the hunter didn't want to show the family weakness.

John finally caved in and he fell to the floor beside his two sons and he grabbed Sam hard and pulled him into a bear hug. Sam sobbed into his father's coat and hugged him tightly.

Mary watched through teary eyes and her gaze drifted back to her son.

"No, no, no we just got you back." She whispered as she sat down beside Dean's body and cradled him. She didn't care if she was getting blood all over her clothes. She didn't care that half of it was her son's blood, and the other half was the hellhounds.

 _Snap..._

She ran her hand along the black blood, and she felt something darken in her.

"H-How dare they do this.." She whispered in a tone she'd never heard herself speak with.

"I'll.." She gritted her teeth as she hugged her son tighter.

"Mary?" John asked weakly and she turned to them, pure fire in her eyes.

"I'll kill them all!" She shouted, and John watched with a lost feeling as she stood and stormed outside.

John would care about his wife later however. He needed to care for himself and his remaining son first.

He brought them into the bedroom, and instead of dumping his son on the cot, he brought him to the bed and put the covers over his fourteen year old.

"D-Daddy." Sam sounded so lost at that moment, and John clenched his hands.

"I'll be here.. I promise." He swore as he sat on the edge of the bed. When Sam's cries became ragged breaths and soon evened out breaths, he put his head into his hands, and for the first time he let tears fall from his cheeks.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit." He cursed out and began to pace, trying to lift the heavy feeling in his heart. It wouldn't and it enraged him.

After what seemed like hours passed, Bobby appeared in the doorway as a shadow.

"Mary's gone." He murmured and John snapped his head up.

"What?!" He exclaimed, his voice sounding dry and cracked but Bobby carried on.

"She grabbed all of Dean's hunting stuff and left in the Impala. I didn't want to stop her." Bobby explained and John grabbed Bobby's coat and gripped it so hard his knuckles were going white as he glared into the hunter's eyes.

"That's not a good answer." He growled to Bobby, who shoved him off with an angry grunt.

"Well sorry I'm not managing your family, John. Now get out of my house." He ordered, and John tried to comprehend his demand.

"What? Why?" He felt his jaw go slack.

"Dean was alive and healthy without you all getting involved! Besides, Dean was right. Alaistair managed to get in here and kill him, so you need to take your son and hightail it somewhere else. Play the game that Dean was playing for years and take up his legacy." Bobby told him and John struggled to keep up.

"But.. Sammy can't live this life." He tried desperately, and Bobby actually punched him. John went reeling back with curses but stopped as the dark force of Bobby towered over him.

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you started following Dean around, trying to be like him!" Bobby snapped and slammed the door behind him on his way out.

John grasped at his jaw and saw movement from the bed and noticed that Sam got up and started packing his things.

"We should go, dad." He mumbled, his eyes bloodshot and his form small, but John knew he was right.

"Okay buddy.." John replied and grabbed his things.

They left the Salvage yard in a hour.

Funny, the Winchester's came into the yard with just one hunter.

Now that's all changed so drastically.

 **A/N: So.. LAST CHAPTER GUYS BUT SEQUEL WILL BE UP BY THE END OF THE WEEK I'M SURE!**

 **Thanks SO MUCH for all the AWESOME support guys! It seriously made me so incredibly happy, and I loved writing this story.**

 **Next story, more shit goes down ;)**

 **I'm not sure on what I'll call it yet, but look out for it! Make sure to give me your feedback on this story! 3**

 **Much luv everyone! 3 3 3 It was a ton of fun to write this all!**


End file.
